Será un pequeño Slytherin
by Pansy Weasley D
Summary: Porque se había involucrado con sus mejores amigos, los tres, y ahora no sabía quién era el padre de su bebé…
1. Prólogo

No soy JK Rowling por desgracia, solo uso sus personajes por puro gusto, pero sería genial que lo fuera

**Será... un pequeño Slytherin **

_Prólogo._

- En serio Blaise… ¿Tú? Eres el menos indicado para esto, te metes con la primera falda que se cruza en tu camino- el rubio hablaba tan tranquilo que parecía que no estaban discutiendo.

- Mira quien lo dice…- se defendió el susodicho un poco más alterado- Y además por si se te olvida… estas con Astoria…

- Todos sabemos aquí, que ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente bueno- Theo tan tranquilo como siempre, "alegaba" desde un sillón cómodamente sentado.

- Ya basta!- gritó al fin Pansy levantándose del sillón donde estaba de forma brusca- ya cállense!...

- Pansy, nena, siéntate, tu tranquilízate- Blaise se acercó a ella y la jaló de la muñeca para que volviera a sentarse.

- No Blaise!- se safó de su agarre- Ya estoy harta!

- Es algo que tenemos que aclarar ya Pansy- dijo Theo.

-No! No quiero, ya me harté de sus escenas, sus peleas y sus llamadas, incluso acosan a mi doctor, me dijo que…

-Si dijeras quien es, todo esto acabaría- la interrumpió Draco con su típica voz fría.

- Nadie, no es nadie- gritó furiosa- ninguno de los tres, NINGUNO!- caminó hasta la puerta del departamento y la abrió- Ahora váyanse!

- Pero, no puedes solo…- empezó Blaise.

- No, no hay pero, este bebé es MIO, mi hijo-apuntó a su pequeña barriga-MIO, yo… solita lo hice, si, yo SOLA, así que es MI hijo, de ninguno de ustedes.

- Déjate de tonterías, uno de nosotros es el padre y tendrás que decirnos quien- Draco levantó la voz molesto.

-Fuera!-gritó fulminándolo con sus ojos verdes- todos fuera!- pasaron unos segundo para que Theo saliera, luego le siguió Blaise y al final Draco.

-En algún momento, lo sabremos- y salió tan enojado como nunca en su vida lo había visto.

Pansy soltó un suspiro y cerró la puerta azotándola. Que gran error había cometido… porque se había involucrado con sus mejores amigos, los tres, y ahora no sabía quién era el padre de su bebé…

* * *

><p>Ok, chicas como andan, yo de vacaciones, muy feliz!, aquí esta mi segundo fic, me latió la idea, kien fuera Pansy que tiene a esos tres guapisimos hombres peleando por ella, si a uds tmb les latió dejen un review! Creo ke no tardaré en subir el 1 cap!<p> 


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Será... un pequeño Slytherin**

¿Que como había llegado a eso? Bueno, ya les dije, por un gran error, de hecho 3, en un mismo fin de semana… había quienes podían pensar que era una zorra, y otras que era afortunada, yo creo que un poco de ambas…

Empecemos con el primer y más grande de mis errores:

_**CAPITULO 1: Draco Malfoy**_

Apreté mi bolso contra mi cuerpo, me mordí un labio, de nuevo estaba de pie frente a su puerta… "no debería hacerlo, tengo que irme" ese pensamiento surcaba mi mente mientras mi dedo apretaba el timbre… "que idiota"…

Él abrió y lo primero que mostraron sus ojos fue asombro, pero luego una sonrisa sensual me hizo temblar, él no perdió el tiempo, me apretó contra su cuerpo, sus manos se deslizaron de mi espalda hasta mi trasero y lo apretaron.

- No, espera, no deberíamos…- lo empujé levemente con mis manos en su pecho.

-Ambos sabemos que te encanta… por eso has venido- sentí su aliento cálido en mi oreja y después sus labios tomaron los míos con pasión, rudeza, incluso violencia…

Cerró la puerta con una patada y empujó mi cuerpo hasta acorralarme contra la pared… sus manos seguían apretando mi trasero, mi mejor atributo según él… me siguió besando y yo le correspondí, su lengua jugueteaba con la mía, se enrollaba y se soltaba… llevó sus manos hasta la orilla de mi blusa y de un tirón la sacó, gemí cuando mi piel chocó con la helada pared… sus labios bajaron en un camino de besos por mi cuello, llegó hasta mi pecho acarició mis senos sobre el sostén, con prisa se deshizo de él, cuando sus labios besaron uno de mis senos no pude más, el gemido que inútilmente intentaba contener salió con fuerza de mis labios… cuando tomó el otro con su lengua mi espalda se arqueo con un nuevo gemido…

-¿Lo ves?... te encanta- bufé cuando él dijo eso, pero no podía contradecirlo, él tenía razón, me gustaba y mucho…

El resto de la ropa desapareció rápidamente, mi falda, su pantalón, mi braga, su bóxer negro (que por cierto yo había escogido)... yo rodee sus caderas con las piernas mientras él me cargaba con una mano y contra la pared, me besó de nuevo los senos, me acarició con su mano disponible y finalmente estuvo dentro de mí, mi respiración entrecortada aumentó de velocidad al ritmo de sus caderas, me despegó de la pared y me puso sobre la mesa, yo me aferré a su espalda, el siguió entrando y saliendo con fuerza hasta que por fin alcancé el éxtasis, mi espalda se arqueo, mis uñas se encajaron en la pálida piel de su espalda y poco después llegó él, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, una de sus manos golpeo mi trasero…

-Tienes un trasero hermoso…-esa frase la repetía cada vez, se quedó abrazado a mí un rato más-… ya tenía tiempo que no venías…

- No es lo correcto… lo disfruto, pero debe parar… somos amigos…

- Que se quieren mucho y se desean…- besó mi hombro al decir eso, yo lo separé de mí y me bajé de la mesa.

-Me tengo que ir y no voy a volver…- me vestí de prisa, él ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse el bóxer…

-Ambos sabemos que si regresarás…- me miró con diversión en sus ojos grises- siempre lo haces…- no le dije nada, puse un beso en su mejilla y me fui… pero sí, él tenía razón… yo iba a volver… o ¿no?

* * *

><p>Esa había sido nuestra vida por dos años, amigos, los mejores, nos teníamos el uno al otro para todo, absolutamente todo…<p>

Él, demasiado ocupado en su trabajo, y tan poco cursi y romántico, no tenía tiempo ni buscaba novia o relación formal, así que si quería sexo lo hacía conmigo…

Yo, tras patán, tras patán terminé rindiéndome (por el momento) de encontrar al príncipe azul, así que si quiero sexo, lo tengo a él…

Fuimos novios… pero no funcionó, yo criada como toda una niña caprichosa quería tener el control de todo, y él, lo que más ama en el mundo es su libertad, ir, venir, subir, bajar… odia dar explicaciones y tener que someterse a lo que le digan los demás… demasiado orgullosos los dos para congeniar como pareja… terminamos entonces, pero el sexo, que siempre fue maravilloso, es un hábito que mantenemos… tenemos un extraño pacto de fidelidad, mientras seamos solo él y yo, el sexo puede continuar… aunque yo… bueno yo aún lo quiero…

- Jefa que cara traes- Tete, una de mis diseñadoras entró en el taller con una charola de cafés.

- Una cara hermosa, como siempre…- ella me sonrió, se sacó el gorro dejando ver su cabello castaño corto, siempre despeinado, era bajita y con una nariz muy respingada, con las mejillas siempre sonrosadas, parecía un duende, yo siempre la molestaba con eso-Mira, he diseñado un par de vestidos- la invité a ver los bosquejos.

-¿Un par?- sus ojos grandes y castaños se iluminaron al ver mi block con al menos una docena de diseños- están hermosos… ¿Es que has trabajado toda la noche?.

-Algo así…- me desperecé y agarré mi americano de la charola, ella me dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

- Te cogiste a Draco- soltó de pronto, yo rodé los ojos, ella se fijaba en todo- la vez anterior también te pasaste la noche en el taller trabajando como loca…

-Tete, odio esa palabra y no es que sea mojigata ni nada, lo sabes, pero detesto esa palabra….- seguía con su sonrisa- además yo no le hice nada… el abusó de mí, yo solo iba a dejarle sus libros- señalé la pila sobre una mesa.

-Jajajaja, claro, el abusó de ti… como si no te conociera yo…- se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda- y los libros siguen ahí…- los señaló aun riendo.

- Pues me fui tan rápido que olvidé dejarlos… no se, me dio… como culpa… si, sentí culpa…- empecé a recoger mi mesa.

- ¿Culpa?- abrió sus ojos grandes aún más-Pansy, llevas cogien…

- Tete!- gruñí molesta.

- Ok, llevan _haciéndolo_ como 2 años y hasta ahora te sientes culpable… insisto, estás loca!- se acercó a el almacén de telas y sacó un gran rollo de seda blanca- además no deberías sentirte culpable, el tipo esta tan bueno, que si yo fuera tú lo haría día, noche, mañana y tarde con él…

- ¿Vas a hacer el de Vera Burges?- ella asintió y con un movimiento de su varita la tela se empezó a acomodar sobre el maniquí- … ¿Te digo algo?...esta vez fue diferente, creo que de verdad debería seguir adelante con alguien más…- ella me miró con asombro y después esa sonrisa pícara característica se dibujó en su rostro.

-Están Theo y Blaise… ambos están igual de deliciosos…

-Eres una pervertida… te mantendré alejada de mis amigos- entraron dos chicas más que trabajaban para mí.

* * *

><p>- Señorita hermosa…- levanté la vista de corazón de bruja, para encontrarme con dos de las personas que más quiero- ¿Qué vestido cree que le vaya bien a mi prometida?- Blaise Zabini, alto, fornido, con cabello negro y ojos azules espectaculares, me sonreía amplio mientras apuntaba a Theo que estaba a lado de él con cara de pocos, no, nulos amigos.<p>

- Estoy trabajando en un vestido color champagne que combina muy bien con sus ojos- le seguí la broma a Blaise, Theo era más bajo que él y no tan fornido, pero guapo como si de un dios se tratara.

- Ja, ja- rió sarcástico- Blaise, bromeas tanto y tan seguido con eso que empiezo a preocuparme.

- Theo me acuesto con más mujeres en una semana que tú en lo que llevas de vida, creo que eso deja claro que JAMAS podrías dudar de mi hombría- el castaño rodó los ojos, yo tenía una sonrisa amplia- ¿Te encanta que te visitemos, verdad?

-Claro que no- dije arrugando la nariz, pero luego los agarré a ambos en un apretado abrazo.

- Vamos por un café?- sugirió Theo- está haciendo frío…- y así salimos.

-¿Y a qué se debe su visita sr. Zabini?- le pregunté cuando ya estábamos sentados tomando mi bebida favorita.

-Juego contra los falcons, nena- sonreí de nuevo, porque sabía lo que eso significaba, fiesta larga de fin de semana- guárdalos tu- me extendió tres tickets- porque hay otros idiotas que los pierden- dijo mirando a Theo sin discreción…

- Desaparecieron…- dijo él como única replica.

- Para mí que alguien los desapareció…- me refería a Daphne, la novia de Theo, un poco MUY celosa y posesiva- por cierto y ese milagro que te dio permiso de salir…

- No sabe que está aquí…- respondió Blaise por él- dijo que estaba en junta y que no lo molestaran, espero que la puedas extender hasta las 5 de la mañana, sabes que cuando vengo hay farra…

-Eso no va a pasar…-me burlé, pero Theo no hacía ni un comentario o gesto- la va a invitar con nosotros, o no va a ir…

-Exacto, irá con nosotros- respondió él con una media sonrisa arruinando nuestra tarde.

-Bueno me voy- Blaise se levantó- tengo que ver a Draco y avisarle, nos vemos en la noche- me dio un beso en la mejilla, un apretón de manos a Theo y se fue…

-Hablando de Draco…- dijo Theo- ¿Lo has visto?

- Ahm… si

-¿Y que cuenta?-me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No hablamos mucho…- respondí sin mirarlo.

-Pansy!- me reprochó porque intuía qué había pasado en nuestro encuentro- él te va a hacer daño, lo sabes… ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?

- Theo, no me regañes, no soy una niña… y no me hará daño…

- Él solía enredarse con cualquiera, lo sabes, y ahora ha de hacer lo mis…

- Tenemos un trato de fidelidad- lo interrumpí- él no sale con nadie y yo tampoco, y le creo, sé que no sale con nadie, no me hará daño…- lo defendí.

- Lo hará, él te quiere, no lo dudo, pero se quiere más de lo que puede querer a cualquier persona- dijo el un poco molesto.

- Pues no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte…-yo también me molesté y me levanté de la mesa.

- Si yo no me preocupo por ti ¿quién?- me detuvo por la muñeca- Eres lo único que me queda, tú y esos dos idiotas, pero ellos se pueden cuidar solos, tu… tu eres diferente…- me solté enojada.

-Yo también puedo cuidarme sola- y volví a la boutique.

* * *

><p>Las 9:30 de la noche marcaron en el reloj cuando yo iba entrando a "La perdición" el club donde siempre nos veíamos.<p>

- Pansy, hace mucho que no los veía por aquí- me dijo el chico de la entrada- están en el mismo lugar.

-Hola Rob, gracias- me metí entre la gente hasta la zona VIP y ahí estaban Blaise, Tracey, Millicent y su esposo Dan, sentados en nuestra mesa de siempre- Ey, alguien no limpió la basura de esta mesa…- grité para que mi voz se escuchara sobre la música.

- Y la basura se sigue acumulando- dijo Tracey abrazandome y luego se le unieron Millie y Dan.

-No han llegado- me refería a Theo y Draco, Blaise negó.

- ¿Qué te traigo de tomar?- también gritó él.

- Ruso negro!- me senté junto a Tracey quitándome el abrigo, dejando ver un hermoso vestido entallado azul safiro- A que amas con locura este vestido.

- No, amo a mi amiga diseñadora que me dará uno de sus vestidos, verdad que si Pan?- reímos, porque no pasaría jamás eso, mis diseños que no eran vestidos de novia eran EXCLUSIVAMENTE míos- ya llegaron- apuntó a mis espaldas. Theo venía de la mano de Daphne, alta de rostro fino y muy blanco, cabello rubio corto, labios rosas y ojos de un azul muy oscuro. Atrás de ellos se distinguía una cabellera rubia más, Draco.

- Es rarísimo que lleguen tarde- les dijo Millie y era verdad, Draco siempre fue fan de la puntualidad.

-Perdón, fue mi culpa- una chica, que conocía perfectamente, de ondulado cabello rubio, labios rosas y grandes y ojos azules llegó a la mesa de la mano de Mi rubio- Sé que Draco odia salir tarde, pero tenía que lucir espectacular para él.

- Pues lo lograste- dijo Blaise que acababa de llegar- ¿Así que tu y Draco, ehh…?

- No les habías dicho- ella lo empujó levemente con el hombro.

- No aun, pero bueno, ella es mi novia Astoria, ya la conocen- dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella sonreía-¿Feliz?

- Llevamos saliendo como dos meses, pero apenas ayer en la noche que cenamos en su departamento me lo pidió formalmente- todos hicieron comentarios positivos y buenos deseos… menos yo.

-Quita esa cara de psicópata…- susurró Theo en mi oído- porque él no te hizo daño- puro sarcasmo- pero pareciera que tu si se lo quieres hacer a él…

* * *

><p>Ehhh! aquí esta el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por leer, si les latió dejen un review!<p>

Besos, risas, amor, música y foquitos porque ya casi es navidad jajajaja!


	3. Blaise Zabini

**Será... un pequeño Slytherin**

Así que el tarado de Draco llegó con noviecita en mano, se lo había pedido el día anterior mientras cenaban, no sé si antes o después de que lo hiciéramos en su mesa, pero eso me hizo sentirme tan enfadada, decepcionada y triste a la vez, que fue lo que me llevó a mi segundo error…

**Capítulo 2: Blaise Zabini**

- Hay que brindar por la espectacular y nueva pareja- dijo Daphne feliz porque su hermana se había amarrado a Draco.

- Nauseas… que asco!- dije alto, pero la música tan fuerte no permitió que nadie lo oyera, fingí una sonrisa y levanté mi vaso igual que el resto- Ahhh quiero vomitar!- dije más fuerte cuando Draco le dio un beso suave sobre los labios a Astoria.

- ¿Te sientes mal o qué?- me preguntó Tracey, que me había escuchado.

-Ahh no… bueno algo, es, no, no- me levanté para evitar decir una tontería- Ey bailemos!- jalé a Blaise de la mano hacia la pista.

La canción que sonaba "Dancing in the dark" con un ritmo muy bailable me hizo olvidarme por un momento lo molesta que estaba, las manos de Blaise estaban en mi cadera mientras yo las movía al ritmo de la música, había tanta gente que estábamos demasiado juntos.

-¿Estas bien?- se acercó a preguntarme al oído para que pudiera oírle.

- Si- respondí, aunque sabía que era inútil tratar de mentirle, me conocía tanto-¿Por qué habría de estar mal?

-Draco, nena…- me encogí de hombros.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora- el asintió y siguió bailando.

Luego en la pista se sumaron Millie y Dan y después Draco y Astoria, eso me quitó todas las ganas de seguir bailando.

-Voy por un trago y al tocador- le dije a Blaise, el asintió y como loco que esta se quedó bailando solo en la pista.-Ruso negro!- le grité al bartender.

- Eres Pansy Parkinson- me dijo una chica que estaba sentada en la barra- la diseñadora de vestidos de novia.

Asentí y le di una media sonrisa pero me hice a un lado, no me gustaba entablar conversaciones laborales cuando estaba de farra.

-Pasé por tu boutique, en Oxford Street, están hermosos tus vestidos, me caso en cuatro meses- me mostró su mano con el anillo.

-Felicidades- tomé mi trago y me fui, el diamante de su anillo ni siquiera era real, ella jamás podría permitirse uno de mis diseños.

-Oye- Draco me jaló por el brazo hacia la entrada a los sanitarios donde disminuía un poco el volumen de la música, tirando mí bebida en el proceso.

-Déjame en paz, maldito mentiroso- hice ademán de irme, pero me detuvo fácilmente.

-Pansy, de verdad lo siento-no quería mirarlo, no quería armar una escena en ese momento- yo no quería lastimarte- esas palabras fueron como pólvora.

-¿No querías lastimarme?- grité sin poder contenerme-¿Qué no querías lastimarme? Me ocultaste por dos meses que salías con alguien, yo te defendí, ellos me dijeron que no lo hiciera, que tu jamás cambiaras y yo, te defendí, teníamos un trato!

- No te lo dije justo por la reacción que estas teniendo ahora…

- No Draco, si tu me hubieras dicho que alguien te interesaba, que la cosa iba en serio, porque parece que va muy en serio, yo me hubiera alejado tranquilamente de tu vida.

-Exacto, te ibas a ir de mi vida y yo no quiero eso, eres mi mejor amiga, eres muy importante en mi vida.

-Eres un egoísta, no me quieres y por supuesto que no la quieres, porque apenas ayer se hicieron novios y ya la engañaste…- era el más inteligente de todos, pero a veces era tan estúpido.

-Yo no la engañé porque en ese momento aún no éramos…- sus ojos mostraron algo que jamás pensé ver en ellos, vergüenza.

- O sea que ayer, me cogiste en tu mesa y después ella llegó y cenaron ahí mismo?- el abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Yo me tapé el rostro con las manos para ocultar mi incredulidad, furia, tristeza- Eres detestable…

- Pansy- Theo se acercó a nosotros- Ven esa canción te encanta, vamos a bailar- me dejé guiar por Theo al centro de la pista- Ok, ya que te regañé, ya que te dije "te lo dije", no textual, pero lo dije, ya que me enfadé porque no me haces caso nunca- escondí mi cabeza en su pecho-ahora me toca ser quien te abrace y te diga que todo va a estar bien…-besó mi cabello y me rodeó con su brazos, esperaba que Daphne no armara un escándalo por eso.

- Theo, por eso te quiero tanto- el solía ser el más estricto conmigo, pero igual podía ser increíblemente dulce.

- Yo sabía que esto solo podría salir mal…- el suspiró

-Tú lo sabías- levanté el rostro- tu sabías de Draco y Astoria desde el principio…- lo miré dolida.

- Si, lo sabía- admitió sin rastro de pena.

-Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, DEBISTE decírmelo- ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ellos? Que estresante hacían mi vida.

-No me correspondía a mí decírtelo, eso le tocaba a Draco, yo hice lo que debía, advertirte que te haría daño.

- Que idiotas, ambos- fui hasta la mesa por mi bolso y mi abrigo.

- No te detendré, no iré detrás de ti- me dijo serio- no hagas un drama, piensa las cosas y tranquilízate.

-Nadie te pidió que me detengas- le dije molesta.

-Es un barrio muggle, no sabes andar aquí…- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y me fui de ahí sin despedirme de nadie.

* * *

><p>Llegué después de un rato al edificio donde vivía.<p>

-Señorita Parkinson, buenas noches- el portero, un anciano muy amable me recibió con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de cristal por mi.

-Buenas noches- caminé hasta el elevador.

-El señor Zabini vino a buscarla, hace una media hora, pero no lo he visto bajar- asentí entrando al elevador.

-Gracias- piqué el número 8 y el elevador (aparato muggle super útil que por cierto me aterró las primeras 10 veces que me subí) no tardó nada en llegar a mi piso.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta que daba a un balcón y ahí sentado con los pies colgando al aire estaba Blaise, me senté junto a él.

- ¿Te mandó Theo?- pregunté.

- Claro, como hago todo lo que él dice- me sonrió- ¿Estas bien?

- Molesta, muy molesta, pero bien, no haré mas drama- le devolví la sonrisa- ya tuve como una hora de caminata del bar a aquí para pensar.

-No pude aparecerme en tu departamento-me dijo extrañado.

-No, ustedes se aparecen sin avisar, prohibí las apariciones, no respetan mi intimidad…- él se encogió de hombros.

- Theo me dijo que te viera…-confesó de pronto-pero igual iba a venir aunque el no lo dijera.

-Él cree que no se andar en el Londres muggle sola, pero vivo aquí y trabajo aquí, como no voy a saber…- recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Bueno… si te hace sentir mejor Daphne se le puso toda loca y le armó una escena, se enojaron, él la mandó a volar…

-Ahh si, es placentero- nos quedamos callados por varios minutos admirando las luces de la ciudad, no las estrellas, estaba, típico, nublado, llovería en cualquier momento-…A veces pienso que sería mas fácil si mis mejores amigos fueran mujeres…

-Odias tener amigas y nos amas mucho a nosotros…

-Creo que ese es el problema- levanté mi cabeza- yo quise creer en Draco, en el fondo sabía que todo resultaría mal para mi, pero no me detuve y no me alejé de él, me engañé, me obligué a creerle…

-Todos, incluso él sabe que es un idiota por no valorarte como debería, Pansy eres la chica mas linda e inteligente que conozco, y definitivamente hay una persona para ti, pero no es Draco.

No lo pude evitar mas, nosotros Slytherin, siempre éramos poses, meras máscaras de frialdad, pero ese momento con Blaise había sido lo mas sincero que había tenido en la vida, sentí un calor rico en mi pecho y una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para contenerla…

El besó mi mejilla justo donde iba resbalando la lágrima, y me besó de nuevo y una vez mas y me besó en la comisura de los labios, yo no hice nada para impedirlo, alejó su rostro lo menos posible, yo giré el mio para quedar justo frente a él, con nuestras narices chocando, el me miró casi como pidiendo permiso y yo cerré los ojos invitándolo a que lo hiciera, por fin sus finos y cálidos labios rozaron los míos, fue un contacto tan diferente, fue suave, casi tierno, nada comparado con Draco que era mera pasión, Blaise tenía aun el sabor dulzón del licor, una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla, nos separamos, pero no mucho…

-Hace años quería hacer eso- me confesó, una gran gota de agua calló en su frente, yo sentía mi corazón bombeando con fuerza, la gota resbaló por su nariz recta, perfecta y en la punta se desvió hacia un lado para perderse en la comisura de su boca, fui yo quien lo besó de nuevo, con un poco mas de deseo, su lengua se abrió camino entre mis labios, sus manos rodearon mi cintura en una posición muy incómoda, porque nuestras piernas colgaban por el balcón, yo me aferré a su cuello cuando mas gotas empezaron a caer, la lengua cálida de Blaise se movía con maestría haciendo de ese el beso mas excitante que había tenido en mi vida.

-Ahhh- gemí cuando una gota helada resbaló entre mis pechos por el escote del vestido, que a esta altura estaba mitad empapado. Él se levantó de un salto porque la lluvia rápido se convirtió en tormenta y me ayudó a incorporarme, para el momento en que entramos y cerramos las puertas del balcón ya estábamos totalmente mojados, él se veía increíblemente sexy con la camisa pegada al cuerpo y el cabello escurriendo en su frente, nos miramos un par de segundo que parecieron una eternidad y volvimos a besarnos, el apretó mi cuerpo y me besó sin ningún pudor, olvidando que estábamos en el pasillo- deja abro- dije con la respiración entrecortada, busqué en mi bolsa las llaves.

-Alohamora- él fue mas astuto.

-Mis vecinos son muggles- entré y el me siguió cerrando la puerta, caminé hasta la sala para encender la lámpara junto al sillón.

-Te ves tan sensual en ese vestido…- se quedó mirándome un rato, pero no tardó mucho en acercarse y seguir besándome, sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo lentamente, conociéndolo, explorando… entre Blaise y yo siempre había habido cierta especie de química o atracción, pero por Draco, por el hecho de ser amigos jamás había pasado nada, pero ambos, si ambos, lo deseábamos.

Empujé su cuerpo hasta mi sillón y me senté en cuclillas sobre él, quería sentir su piel, así que desabotoné su camisa, el mientras tanto se ocupaba de acariciar mis muslos, sentía mis labios hinchados de tanto besar, pero ¡Merlín! Blaise besaba delicioso, por fin logré quitarle la camisa, me separé de él lo suficiente para poder admirar su cuerpo, marcado, fornido con su piel morena suave y mojada, pasé mi dedo índice entre sus abdominales y después delinee sus hombros y sus fuertes brazos.

-Me vas gastar- bromeó el, como siempre. Yo sonreí de lado- además hay que ser justos, tu me quitaste la camisa, así que…- el empezó a subir lentamente sus manos por mis muslos llevando el vestido hacia arriba con ellas, tuve que levantarme para que él pudiera sacarme el vestido, sus manos llegaron a mis caderas, sus ojos me miraban con total descaro, pasó por mi cintura, y de ahí lo sacó de un tirón, él también se deleitó con mi cuerpo, aun en mi ropa interior de encaje azul marino, me jaló de nuevo hacia él, sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi cuello, mi clavícula, bajando entre mis pechos, yo le desabroché el cinturón y el pantalón, estaba totalmente excitado, levantó su cadera y me deshice de su pantalón, después el desabrochó mi sostén, sus manos jugaron con mis pechos igual que su lengua húmeda y tibia. Lo deseaba, y mucho, mi mano se deslizó dentro de su bóxer azul, el no resistió mas, me sacó las bragas y por fin estuvo en mi, fui yo quien tomó el control, quien lo deleitó, quien lo hizo gemir, decir mi nombre, fui yo quien disfrutó sus caricias, fui yo quien lo volvió loco de placer, pero fui yo quien llegó antes con un grito contenido, el me hizo levantarme, me abrazó, me besó, toco mis nalgas-Tienes un hermoso tra…- lo besé para evitar que terminara esa frase y después el me llevó hasta la recamara para el segundo round.

Me desperté cuando el sol dio en mi cara, no había cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior… la noche anterior, el cuerpo caliente y desnudo de Blaise estaba a un lado mio, respirando apaciblemente, dormido boca abajo, un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en mi pecho, me levanté sin hacer ruido y me metí a la ducha, hice lo que nunca en mi vida, tomé lo primero en mi closet y pronto estuve lista, salí del departamento en completo silencio dejando a Blaise aun dormido.

* * *

><p>Los sábados eran días ajetreados en la boutique, ya que por lo general entregábamos los vestido ese día, así que tenía bastante trabajo, cuando Blaise se apareció por la puerta de cristal y se acercó a mi con una gran sonrisa.<p>

-Suelo ser yo el que desaparece en las mañanas- dijo como si del clima se tratara.

-Callate!- lo jalé del brazo hacia el taller, casi rogando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado- ¿Quieres publicarlo en el Profeta?-el seguía sonriendo a pesar de mi regaño.

- Te fuiste, no me despertaste- besó mi mejilla- buen día por cierto.

-Blaise…- me sentí incómoda- no quiero que las cosas se malentiendan, ayer fue maravilloso, lo disfruté mucho, pero no quiero que las cosas que pasaron con Draco se repitan, somos amigos y así seguirán las cosas, como si nada hubiera pasado…- el me miró con algo muy parecido a la decepción y su sonrisa desapareció- Nada pasó…

- Si, yo, no sé de que hablas- él sonrió aunque no con la misma autenticidad.

-¿Todo bien entonces?- caminé hacia la salida.

-Claro- respondió saliendo también, pero no, nada estaba bien…

* * *

><p>Ok, no vuelvo a decir que actualizo pronto porque hasta me retrasé mas, jajajaj, pero bueno, por fin el cap. con esto de las fiestas pues no da tiempo, espero les guste y no se olviden de dejar un review! para que me digan si le sigo o ya de plano...<p>

Besos! D


	4. Theodore Nott

El alcohol, la verdad es… que no es bueno, mas allá de la resaca física, el dolor de cabeza, las nauseas, la sed, la intolerancia a luz y sonido, esta la resaca moral, el avergonzarte increíblemente por lo que la desinhibición del alcohol te llevó a hacer, o peor aun que ni siquiera te acuerdes que hiciste o con quien lo hiciste.

**CAPITULO 3: Theodore Nott**

Una vez que Blaise salió del lugar seguí con mi trabajo, era tanto que gracias a Merlín por horas no pensé en Draco o Blaise, pero el gusto no me duraría tanto.

- Pansy Parkinson- Lavander Brown, patética Gryffindor, llegó hasta mi fina mesa de cristal importada desde Costa Rica- He venido a recoger mi vestido.

- Toma asiento- no me gustaba tanto atender a la gente, no era muy buena con las personas, menos si se trataba de una repulsiva leona, lo mio era diseñar. Caminé hasta el closet donde se guardaban los vestidos para entregar ese día y saqué su vestido de novia dentro de una bolsa blanca de piel- Debes de medírtelo antes de que lo ponga en su caja.

-Claro, me quedará perfecto… el pago ya esta completo, verdad?

-Si no, no te lo entregaría, tu futuro esposo lo pagó todo- saqué el vestido de la bolsa con sumo cuidado y lo colgué dentro del probador. La gryffindor esa, se había conseguido un americano muy guapo y rico, muggle, con sus "encantos" (filtro de amor) estoy casi segura.

-Es un cielo, me saqué el premio mayor con Chris, pero tú no te quedas atrás, Blaise Zabini es un bombón y tan buen jugador- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa-Por cierto… ¿No se molestó Malfoy? Ellos son tan buenos amigos…

- ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza antes de venir o solo estas loca?- ella amplio, si se podía aun mas, su sonrisa. Esa tipa era chismosa, pero de ahí a enterarse que me había acostado con Blaise… era imposible que lo supiera.

- Toma- dejó un ejemplar de Corazón de bruja sobre la mesa- en lo que yo me mido el vestido, tú lee el artículo de la página central.

-No tengo tiempo para tales tonterías, ni cabeza, así que puedes llevarla contigo- me levanté de la mesa y me fui a la bodega por una caja para el vestido- Ey Tete, ya terminó tu receso?- ella comió su ultimo bocado de baguette y asintió-Necesito que termines de atender a la arpía esa.

- Claro jefa- se levantó y tomo la gran caja vacía blanca con dos letras P entrelazadas en color carmín en la parte superior-Oye que gusto me dio que siguieras mi consejo- su sonrisa no pudo gustarme menos.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunté en un tono molesto.

- Blaise Zabini… saliste en Corazón de bruja- me señaló la revista que estaba sobre una de las mesas de diseño, estaba suscrita y me entregaban cada número sin falta. Apreté mis labios. No quería leer el artículo… pero en cuanto Tete salió la curiosidad me ganó y abrí la página central, una foto de nosotros bailando en "La perdición" muy juntos, aparecía en la mitad de la página y en la siguiente, una foto de nosotros besándonos en el balcón. Mi corazón se aceleró y algo frío se instaló en mi estómago…

"_Esta noche hemos visto a nuestro cazador consentido, Blaise Zabini de los Montrose Magpies en una actitud muy romántica y atrevida con la famosa diseñadora de vestidos de novia Pansy Parkinson en un bar muggle del centro de Londres, después de ahí el ganador de la __Medalla Conmemorativa de__Peligroso__Dai__ llegó a un lujoso edificio donde al menos una hora después nos regaló una linda escena (foto 2) cuando se dio un beso muy tierno con esta afortunada chica y no salió de ahí hasta entrada la mañana. _

_Fuentes cercanas a la pareja han confirmado que tienen una relación desde hace 3 meses, será que este Don Juan por fin ha encontrado el amor o será la joven diseñadora solo una mas en la lista de conquistas del jugador?… queridas lectoras no se pongan tristes, hasta no ver el anillo no hemos perdido a nuestro codiciado cazador"_

Por Parvati Patil se leí al final.

-Que perras- murmuré molesta.

- Ya lo leíste- entró Tete de nuevo a el cuarto de diseño.

-Son puras mentiras- tiré la revista en el cesto de basura, ella no hizo ninguno de sus típicos comentarios, tal vez porque vio lo increíblemente molesta que estaba- Tete, voy a salir, te quedas a cargo.

* * *

><p>Tenía que buscar a Blaise y ponerle una solución a esto, pero no sabía donde estaba… tal vez Theo… con la libertad que ellos usaban al aparecerse en mi apartamento me aparecí en su oficina sin una nota de aviso, aunque desee no haberlo hecho, el espectáculo que me encontré fue lamentable, Theo recargado en el escritorio con el mentón en alto y ahora un gesto sorprendido al verme, y Daphne en una silla frente a él llorando sin control, con la nariz roja y jalando aire ruidosamente. Así como me aparecí, desaparecí, sin decir nada…<p>

Bueno… me puse a pensar… si mañana era el partido, pues Blaise debía estar en el campo, si debía ser en el campo, eso esperaba, me aparecí en un bar mágico que estaba cerca del estadio, escondido en una "Planta de tratamiento de aguas" y llegué hasta la entrada de los jugadores, había un chico custodiando la puerta.

- ¿Los Magpies están en entrenamiento?- el chico tragó saliva con dificultad y nerviosismo.

-Este… si señorita- sabía los efectos que mi belleza causaba en los hombres y también sabía como sacarle ventaja cuando lo necesitaba.

-¿Y puedo pasar a verlos?- le sonreí, poniéndolo aun mas nervioso.

-Claro ya están por terminar, claro, claro- atropelló las palabras y con dificultad sacó su varita del pantalón para abrir la puerta.

-Luego nos vemos- le guiñé un ojo y él sonrió como estúpido. Entré en el estadio, caminé entre las gradas hasta acercarme lo más posible a los vestidores que estaban en alto para que solo los jugadores pudieran acceder, los Magpies aun estaban en las escobas, reconocí rápido a Blaise que jugaba sin playera, me senté a esperar que terminaran.

-No se supone que deba estar aquí señorita- hablo un hombre a mis espaldas. Me levanté y me giré hacia él con la cabeza en alto- Oh- pronunció al verme-Señorita Parkinson- sonrió, yo supe inmediatamente que él también había visto las fotos- Blaise nunca había invitado a una chica antes a verlo entrenar- se quitó la boina, era un hombre de entrada edad- pero ha invitado a la mas linda de todas…

-Bueno, él no me invitó precisamente… usted es?

-Perdón, soy el entrenador físico del equipo, me llamo Albert- me tendió la mano y la estreché con una media sonrisa.

De pronto un gritó se oyó, los jugadores habían terminado su entrenamiento y se dirigían a los vestuarios.

-Eh Blaise!- gritó Albert- Mira quien me acompaña- Blaise contrario a lo que yo esperaba frunció el ceño, se acercó lentamente en la escoba seguido de dos de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo cuando llegó, yo levanté el rostro altanera, como se atrevía a hablarme así?

-Eyy que maneras son esas- dijo Vidich uno de los golpeadores, guapo, tan alto como Blaise y con hermosos ojos azules, pero no tanto como los de mi amigo- hola linda- sonrió de lado y besó el dorso de mi mano con galantería.

- ¿Cómo puedes venir a ver a este zángano irrespetuoso?- el otro golpeador que reconocí como Vanderville, castaño y de mayor edad que los otros imitó a Vidich, besó mi mano.

-Si… dime como es que viniste a verme- Blaise parecía molesto y estaba mas serio de lo que jamás lo había visto, estaba loco… ¿Qué pasaba con su actitud?

-Bueno, quiero hablar contigo, a solas si es posible- sus compañeros que me miraban de arriba abajo deleitándose con total descaro, se rieron.

- Hasta luego hermosa- se fue Vanderville.

- Otro día ven a visitarme a mi, mejor- Vidich besó de nuevo mi mano y se fue con su compañero.

-Hasta luego señorita Parkinson- me dijo el anciano y yo incliné ligeramente la cabeza. Blaise se quedó con el mismo gesto de enojo. Y ya que nos quedamos solos me giré hacia él molesta.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?

-¿Por qué viniste?- siguió en su misma pose.

- ¿Es que no has visto las noticias hoy?

- Si, pero no debiste haber venido, podíamos arreglar eso después.

- ¿Qué problema hay con que haya venido?- me desesperó.

- Esos tipos- apuntó hacia los vestidores- son depravados, no he traído a una novia, JAMÁS, menos te traería a ti, porque ellos solo hablarán de ahora en delante de lo hermoso que es tu trasero, o me preguntaran que tan grandes en realidad son tus senos.

-Jajajajaja- la risa salió sin que la pudiera contener- cariño, eres igual que ellos…

-No, yo no lo soy, además… no me gustaría escucharlos decir algo así de TI- me causó un poco de ternura su reacción- voy a darme una ducha…

-Es mejor que me vaya, arreglamos eso mas tarde- bese su mejilla y salí para irme a casa.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a mi apartamento me saqué las zapatillas y me tumbé en el sofá, el día había sido larguísimo, y aunque terminé saliendo temprano, dejando a Tete a cargo, me sentía como si hubiera trabajado 1000 días seguidos sin descansar. Encendí el televisor y sintonicé uno de los canales mágicos y si, ¿Por qué no? El maldito programa de chismes también hablaba de nosotros y estaban de nuevo esas malditas fotos.<p>

Abrí una botella de vino, les confieso que me puse algo sentimental solo a causa del alcohol, mis pensamientos iban de Draco a Blaise, sobretodo al rubio, porque bueno, él había sido mi todo por años y ahora esa separación que tanto había postergado me golpeó directo en la cara, este por ejemplo sería uno de esos momentos en los que me metería en su cama, en sus brazos, que tonta e ilusa, pensé que podríamos haber seguido así por años… seguí bebiendo de la botella, tumbada en el sillón, mirando las tonterías de la televisión hasta que me quedé dormida…

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos cuando un infame claxon sonó una y otra vez, el sol ya estaba en lo mas alto… ¿Qué hora sería?<p>

- Las 11!- grité y corrí al baño, el partido de Blaise empezaba al medio día. Draco y Theo debían estarme esperando ya, me di una ducha rápida y por segunda vez en la semana me vestí con lo primero que encontré, unos jeans, la playera del equipo y mi abrigo.

Cuando me aparecí de nuevo en el bar, estaba casi lleno, cerca de la puerta estaban Draco y Theo charlando, me acerqué y les di sus boletos sin decir nada, seguía molesta con ellos, caminé hacia el estadio y ellos me siguieron sin decirme tampoco nada, no eran la clase de personas que pedían perdón o buscaban caras.

Llegamos hasta el palco cuando faltaban 5 mins para el inicio del partido.

- En algún momento vas a tener que hablarnos- dijo Draco sin mirarme, y era cierto, porque por mucho que me costara aceptarlo ellos siempre ganaban, nunca me enojaba por mucho tiempo, ellos eran mi única familia…

- Tú no me hables, eres un mentiroso, y tu- me giré hacia Nott- no me hables, eres un mal amigo.

- Como te dije, ibas a hablarnos- se burló Draco.

Rodé los ojos y volví mi atención al centro del campo donde ya entraban los jugadores.

-¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?- un chico en uniforme de un horrible color verde fosforescente se asomó por la puerta del palco.

-2 cervezas y un agua mineral- pidió Draco, como era la costumbre.

-Que sean tres cervezas- corregí, ese día necesitaba algo más de alcohol para tolerar el partido completo con ese par de idiotas- el agua mineral no.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Draco sin poder esconder su asombro, a mi ni siquiera me gustaba la cerveza. Yo lo ignoré estoicamente.

El partido pasó de lo mas lento, nunca lo había sentido como una tortura hasta ese día donde era ignorada (por decisión mía) por mis ¨amigos¨.

Dos horas después, 11 anotaciones de Blaise y 4 cervezas, el partido había llegado a su fin, los Magpies habían ganado.

-¡A festejar!-Theo se estiro como gato-¿Nos vamos de una vez a "El Red"?-el dueño del equipo también era dueño de "El Red", un bar muy de moda.

-Si, nos quedamos de ver allá con Milly y Tracey-Draco se giro hacia mi-Si vas a ir, verdad?- asentí sin decir nada, aun no le iba a hablar.

Salimos del palco y algo horrible pasó, un sinnúmero de reporteros se fueron sobre mí preguntándome cosas de Blaise…

-Es cierto que tuvieron una boda privada en Brasil?- la cara que puse solo logró inquietar mas a los "periodistas" las vuela plumas hacían cosquillas en mi nariz y los malditos reporteros me apretaban cada vez mas, yo por mas que buscaba no hallaba mi varita- una fuente cercana dijo que estas embarazada…- Theo se puso a un lado mío y Draco del otro, entre los dos me llevaron hasta el bar afuera del estadio donde al fin pudimos desaparecernos hacia "El Red"

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Draco, ya había mucha gente, amigos de los jugadores, en el lugar.

-¿No has visto las noticias?…- negó lento con su rubia cabeza. Theo me miraba sin decir nada- ¿Tu si verdad?- asintió

- ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Draco, me giré y vi a una chica con la revista en mano.

- ¿Puedo tomar un momento tu revista?- ella me estiró "Corazón de bruja"- Mira…- abrí la pagina central. El miró las fotos y leyó el artículo sin que su rostro mostrara sentimiento alguno.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- con el mismo rostro, odiaba que fuera tan inexpresivo a veces, casi como si no le importara…

-No es de tu incumbencia ni de la de nadie mas- le arrebaté la revista enojada- ese es el problema…- le devolví la revista a la chica y me alejé hacia la barra- un ruso negro!

Varios minutos después se fueron apareciendo en el bar los jugadores y sus amigos, Milly llegó con Dan y Tracey con Adrian, su novio. Ya estando ellos el ambiente entre nosotros se relajó un poco, además claro que había bebido lo suficiente para andar feliz.

- ¿Sabes que le dijiste a Draco?- me preguntó Theo que ya también estaba bastante alcoholizado, estábamos sentados en unas escaleras casi en un rincón del bar.

- Que era un maldito mentiroso y lo es… el idiota ya tenía mujer y me seguía metiendo en su cama, fue de hecho en la mesa- Merlín! de haber sabido que me miraba así de estúpida cuando estaba ebria jamás lo habría hecho.

- Además, le dijiste me _cogiste _dijiste_ cogiste_- Theo rio estúpidamente y yo también- Draco estaba enojado por lo de Blaise, lo se…

- Me metí con Blaise y al él le vale, ahora solo me faltas tu- bromeé tocando su nariz con mi dedo índice.

- Eso se resuelve fácil- puso sus labios, he de decir que con mucha dificultad sobre los míos en un roce muy ligero.

Y hasta ese momento aun tenía algo de consciencia...

* * *

><p>Un graznido horrible me hizo casi saltar de la cama, me senté asustada y al instante un dolor realmente punzante se apoderó de mi cabeza. Abrí bien los ojos y empecé a enfocar a mi alrededor, el cuarto no era mio, mi ropa estaba regada por el suelo, había una lámpara rota, miré mi cuerpo desnudo… desnudo! Jalé la sábana y me cubrí, giré lentamente mi rostro hacia mi lado…<p>

- Theo…- susurré, él estaba aun acostado mirándome como si no fuera real, su brazo se estiró hasta apagar la alarma.

- Pansy…- él se levantó y jaló su bata de un sillón para cubrirse.

-Yo…- no recordaba casi nada, Theo me besó, llegó Daphne al bar, con Astoria… yooo, me pelee con Daphne? No, creo que con Astoria… ¿Cuánto había tomado? Merlín! Recuerdo a Theo quitándome los jeans, recuerdo dolor en mi mejilla, me toqué la mejilla y sentí hinchado, como marcas de uñas.

- Pansy, podemos hablar después?- su rostro mostraba total confusión, estoy segura que yo estaba igual- tengo que ir al trabajo.

-Si, yo también- recogí apresurada mi ropa y sin vestirme me aparecí en mi departamento y metí en mi cama, sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo… estaba mas que dicho, era una completa zorra que se había metido con sus 3 amigos en un solo fin de semana!

* * *

><p>Se que me tardé mucho, pero bueno ya esta aca el cap a ver que opinan! gracias a todas por leer y tmb a las que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos!<p>

Dejen un review! así me animo mas a escribir! y es que la verdad también tomé mi tiempo libre para leer The hunger games y están muy buenos los libros, se los recomiendo!

Es puente este fin haré lo posible por actualizar!


	5. Coral, lila y azul celeste

**Será... un pequeño Slytherin**

Había complicado bastante las cosas… justo ahora estaba sola y la verdad es que odiaba estar sola, es horrible, más aun cuando recibes noticias inesperadas, de las que cambian tu vida para siempre…

_**Capítulo 4: Coral, lila y azul celeste.**_

Lo siguiente que pasó después de abandonar el departamento de Theo, les confieso fue lo peor de mi vida, me alejé de los chicos, Theo nunca volvió para hablar, Blaise seguía viajando por sus partidos, además que lo mejor para apaciguar a los medios era estar separados y Draco seguía con Astoria, él había decidido darme tiempo y espacio para aceptar las cosas como eran ahora… idiota.

3 meses, habían sido ya tres largos meses sin noticias de ninguno de ellos, me sentía increíblemente mal, Theo había dicho algo muy cierto, lo único que me quedaba en la vida eran ellos, eran mi familia, mis amigos, nunca nos habíamos separado, en serio nunca, crecimos juntos… esto era más de lo que yo podía manejar, sobretodo sola… estaba comiendo como loca para sobrellevarlo, de por sí ya tenía varios kilos de más, afortunadamente mi genética los había repartido en los sitios más favorables, pero esto ya era insano, había salido a buscar crema de maní a las 2 de la mañana la semana pasada, crema de maní! Ni siquiera sabía que me gustara tanto… todo esto era culpa de ellos…

- Eyy jefa- Tete se asomó por la puerta del estudio- te buscan afuera…- algo dentro de mi dio un brinco.

- ¿Quién es?

- Unos amigos tuyos- sonreí casi sin poder evitarlo y salí hacía la tienda con más ánimo que en las últimas semanas, la verdad es que si esperaba ver a alguno de esos tres… pero no fue así.

- Hola Pansy!- Tracey con una amplia sonrisa me abrazó en cuanto me vio, a su lado estaba Adrian que también me saludó efusivo.

- Hola- soné algo decepcionada- yo no pensé que fueras tu… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- sonrió aún más amplio.

- Grandes noticias… me voy a casar!- me mostró su mano izquierda con el diamante grande y brillante.

- Wow…- me quedé sin palabras por un momento, debía estar feliz por ella, pero no, solo sentí una gran molestia que logré disimular muy bien, me molestaba que otra gente fuera mas feliz que yo- ¿Cuándo? ¿Ya tienes fecha?

-Es en un mes, en noviembre 22- me abrazó de nuevo, nunca la había visto tan feliz- debes ser una de mis damas, por favor.

- Claro- no me encantaba la idea, pero no pude decir otra cosa.

- Ella quiere también que tu diseñes su vestido- me dijo Adrian- ya sabes, no hay límite, que se haga lo que ella quiera- eso me irritó más aún.

- ¿En un mes?- no quería hacerlo- solo que elijas uno de los que ya hay en la boutique, hacer un diseño totalmente nuevo… no lo se, toma más tiempo…

- Vamos Pan, en realidad, esperaba que hicieras algo especial para mí…

- …Ok creo que puedo hacerlo- bueno al menos entretendría mi mente en algo por un tiempo.

- Bueno, los vestidos de las damas…- dudó al decirme- me gustaría que tú también los hicieras…- me mordí el labio para no gritarle que no.

- Ya sabes- insistió Adrian- no hay límites, pagaré lo que sea necesario… - pensé que al menos usaría algo que diseñaría yo.

- Ok… ven mañana con el resto de las damas y empecemos a hacer todo- Sonrió complacida.

- Gracias amiga!

* * *

><p>Ok, no pudo haber peor idea, Tracey llegó con sus damas, Milli a quien me dio gusto ver, Rox una prima suya y para mi completa molestia Daphne y ¿Por qué no? Astoria… Astoria, la que odiaba a muerte por quedarse con mi Draco…<p>

-Bueno, aquí tengo unos bocetos- les pasé las hojas con los diseños- esos son del vestido de novia y los otros de las damas- las chicas se pusieron a mirarlos por largo rato, hasta que decidieron el de la novia y empezaron con los de la dama.

- Este se ve muy lindo, pero Pansy, no lo sé por ti- dijo Daphne mostrando uno de amplio escote al frente- has ganado algo de peso y no queremos que uno de tus… atributos se vaya a salir por ese escote, sería un gran problema- claro que se refería a mis senos, que estaban más grandes de lo normal. Tuve inmensas ganas de decir algo como " Gran problema? Theo los manejó bastante bien la otra noche" pero yo, tengo clase, además claro que no recordaba gran parte de lo que había pasado esa noche.

- Si tienes razón cariño, además que bueno tu no lo llenarías, tendríamos que hacer muchos ajustes- me fulminó con la mirada.

- Creo que no hay ninguno lo suficientemente bonito o elegante- dijo Daphne.

- ¿Estas ciega?- le dijo Millie- yo no me decido por cual, todos son tan lindos… y tener que elegir uno para todas, grrr…

- Hermanita, tienes que estar loca para no que querer uno de estos vestidos, estoy igual que Millie- por primera vez en toda la tarde puse mi vista sobre Astoria…- ¿Sabes que Tracey? Puede elegir cada quien un diseño distinto, pero que todos sean del mismo color y tela…

- Creo que es muy buena idea- la secundé, la verdad es que no podía odiarla, no era una mala persona… eso solo lo hacía peor…

- Si, sí, eso suena genial… me encantaría el color entre coral y salmón, ya saben un rosado muy suave…

-¿Rosa?- mi expresión de horror logró que todas rieran.

- Coral, es coral, de ese tono son los detalles de mis adornos, además todas tienen una piel muy pálida, les va a ir genial el color- como esto no era una democracia, sino una noviacracia, no me quedó de otra más que aceptar hacer los vestidos en ese color… terminaron después de un par de horas eligiendo cada una su modelo, incluso Daphne, las chicas se fueron pronto, menos Millie con quien fui a comer.

* * *

><p>-Quiero algo dulce… uhm unas crepas- dije cuando me llegó el aroma.<p>

- Ok, unas crepas entonces- dijo Millie abriendo la puerta del local.

- Quiero dos, el relleno que sea de queso crema, lechera, uhm y fresas; y el toping, crema batida extra y unas chispas de chocolate- Millie me miró mal.

- Yo solo quiero un chocolate caliente por favor- pidió ella y el mesero se retiró- ¿Estas en engorda o qué?- la miré ofendida- cariño, créeme no quieres estar gorda, yo he estado en esa posición y es horrible…- si, había bajado muchísimo de peso porque todo mundo se burlaba de ella y la molestaba.

- No es que coma así todo el tiempo- me defendí aun algo molesta.

- Sé que tu trabajo te estresa mucho y a veces comer te hace sentir mejor, pero eso está mal, deberías tomarte un descanso, los chicos me dijeron que tienes mucho trabajo pero…

- Espera… los chicos?

- Si, Theo y Blaise, la semana pasada que fui a comer a "Al covo" y estaban ellos ahí, me senté en su mesa y se me hizo raro no verte- sentí la furia subir por mi esófago hasta mi garganta haciendo un nudo asfixiante- les pregunté por ti, me dijeron que tenías mucho trabajo y que no habías podido ir con ellos, el siguiente día fuimos a La perdición y tampoco fuiste, dijeron lo mismo.

- ¿Blaise estuvo aquí y fueron a La perdición?- dije muy alto, casi gritando- esos malditos, ingratos, estúpidos.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?- Millie me miró preocupada.

- Hace ya bastante tiempo que no nos hablamos…- solté sin quererlo, no quería lloriquearle a Millie lo mal que me sentía y como me afectaba el hecho de que me habían excluido de sus últimas reuniones, pero andaba muy sensible últimamente, seguro ya venía mi periodo.

- ¿Por qué?- el mesero en ese momento trajo la orden.

- Bueno hubo algunos… problemas con Theo y Blaise… y Draco, bueno el, tu sabes…- bajé mi mirada hasta mi plato donde las crepas ya no se veían tan antojables.

- Si, es un tonto, por eso debes olvidarlo ya, pero ellos…- Millie frunció el ceño- sé que no me quieres decir exactamente que pasó, pero lo van a superar, son los mejores amigos…

- Al parecer ellos no lo quieren tanto…- no podía dejar de sentirme enojada por haber sido excluida, comí una gran porción de crepa y al momento sentí algo parecido a la relajación- están muy buenas- Millie rodó sus ojos castaños- ¿Y que sabes de Theo y Daphne?

- No han regresado- sonrió complacida- ella lo busca, tu sabes, pero bueno creo que por fin Theo se ha hartado de esa caprichosa… casi me le aviento cuando dijo lo de tus atributos, pero le respondiste muy bien.

-Jajajaja, es pura envidia, como ella no tiene casi nada- ambas nos reímos mas fuerte- bueno y Draco y Astoria…?

- Cariño, no seas masoquista…

-No es masoquismo, es mi amigo, solo quiero saber como le va- mentía, no era solo eso… ella dudó un poco, pero al fin habló.

- Se ve radiante, incluso regala sonrisas- dijo Millie con autentica emoción por Draco- esta feliz, él se ve muy feliz…

- Bueno, mientras él sea feliz, yo soy feliz- dije con tristeza- si él es feliz, yo estoy feliz por el, me da gusto que sea feliz…- tal vez si lo decía una vez mas si me lo creería- él es feliz y eso es lo importante.

- Cariño, no te pongas así ahora que me tengo que ir…- volví a mi gesto normal.

-No, tranquila vete, no pasa nada, ya te estará esperando Dan- ella asintió- nos vemos para la prueba en un par de semanas- beso mi mejilla.

-Cuídate mucho y todo irá mejor, eres Pansy Parkinson, siempre tienes y te pasa lo mejor de lo mejor…- asentí y nos abrazamos antes de que se fuera.

- Mesero- lo llamé cuando mi amiga salió- otras dos iguales.

* * *

><p>Me desperté cuando la alarma sonó a las 8 de la mañana, me estiré como gato y me levanté de un salto, lo cual fue mala idea, porque al momento un mareo me tumbó en la cama de nuevo y luego vinieron las nauseas.<p>

-Agggg no esto no puede ser- apreté mi barriga mientras corría al baño, sentí el ácido quemar mi garganta mientras mi estómago se vaciaba- no vuelvo a comer así- me tumbé de nuevo en la cama y me negué a llegar temprano al trabajo.

Pero la sensación no desapareció en todo el día, aunque habían disminuido considerablemente, las nauseas seguían ahí, cada que llegaba un olor a comida. El teléfono sonó.

-Jefa…- era Tete- ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si Tete, es solo mi estómago, comí mucho ayer- nunca faltaba al trabajo por eso se le hizo raro- estas a cargo, por hoy, te pagaré extra.

- Oh, no te preocupes, descansa y si no te sientes mejor mas tarde, vas al médico.

- Claro, gracias por preocuparte… no le vayas a decir a nadie- no había nada menos glamuroso que estar enferma del estómago- mañana nos vemos- y colgué, por fin le había encontrado utilidad a ese aparato muggle.

La noche le favoreció por fin a mi estómago, pero no quise comer nada más, por cualquier cosa solo mi botella de agua.

Pensé que la mañana siguiente ya podría irme con tranquilidad y estómago para el trabajo, así que ya que estaba arreglada fui hacia la cocina con la intención de prepararme un té, que aunque no eran mucho de mi gusto (raro viviendo en Inglaterra) me caería bien, pero al entrar a la cocina, el simple olor de los bananos en el frutero me revolvió el estómago y las arcadas volvieron… eso ya no estaba nada bien, así que me fui a San Mungo sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

><p>- Buenas tardes, tome asiento- me indicó el doctor cuando al fin, al medio día me estaban atendiendo- su nombre…<p>

- Pansy Parkinson-respondí con molestia ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.

- Ok, dígame que es lo que le pasa

- He tenido vómito desde ayer, muy temprano fueron horribles, para la noche ya me sentía mejor, pero no comí nada ayer y aun así esta mañana estaban las náuseas de nuevo, aunque ya han disminuido…

- Son más fuertes por las mañanas… ¿Y que comió el día anterior?

- Desayuné unas donas con café, luego almorcé una rebanada de pastel con chocolate y para la tarde me comí unas crepas…- ok ahora que lo oía eso no sonaba nada sano.

-Eso no es comida… son solo antojos- el doctor se quedó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo?- yo fruncí el ceño… eso no tenía nada que ver con mi estómago.

- Hace como cuatro meses, soy muy irregular- el me seguía mirando escrutadoramente, luego se paró y tomó un frasco con una poción transparente y espesa de la gaveta.

- Pongamos una gota de sangre aquí- destapó el frasco y de un pequeño empaque sacó una punta con la que picó mi dedo índice para que cayera la gota de sangre en la poción, a esta le tomo un par de segundos tornarse en un color lila… el doctor sonrió.

- Señora Parkinson- mis ojos inmediatamente lo fulminaron Señora! Señora!, tengo 24 años y me llama señora!... pero lo siguiente que dijo hizo que mis ojos se abrieran con sorpresa- felicidades, está usted embarazada…- me quedé en shock, con las palabras repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

- Haga la prueba de nuevo- exigí- tal vez salió mal… ¿cuál es su porcentaje de fiabilidad?

- Un cien por ciento, señora- señora! De nuevo esa maldita palabra- de hecho unos segundos más y cambiará de color para indicarnos en que mes de su embarazo esta…- y si, la poción cambió a un tono azul celeste- eso significa que son tres meses…

Tres meses… hacía 3 meses de ese fin de semana en el que no había medido consecuencias…

- Los antojos ya pasaron, ahora tendrá nauseas, pero le voy a recetar unas pociones para disminuirlas en lo posible y debe alimentarse mejor, donas y crepas no son buenas para el bebé- escuché con atención, pero me había quedado muda, aun daba vueltas en mi cabeza su frase…- deberá visitar a un ginecólogo…- me tendió la receta y abandoné el hospital lo más rápido que pude…

* * *

><p>Seguí en shock, la verdad es que por dos días estuve en shock, no es como que alguna vez yo hubiera pensado en tener bebes, no solían gustarme mucho, eran sucios y ruidosos… mi vida, mi bebé, era mi boutique, me la vivía trabajando y disfrutaba mucho ese trabajo así como las fiestas con mis amigos, dedicar tiempo a mi cuerpo, poder usar ropa linda… no estar encadenada a una bolita rosada.<p>

Bueno, no es tampoco que pensara quedarme sola como loca, el punto es que justo ahora no me veía como madre, no una buena al menos… y sin un padre… que sería de este niño…

Me paré frente al espejo y saqué la barriga lo mas posible… acaricié mi panza con las manos, Millie había dicho una cosa muy cierta, yo soy Pansy Parkinson y siempre tengo lo mejor de lo mejor… este bebé no sería la excepción.

* * *

><p>- Hola jefa- Teté me saludó con entusiasmo cuando entré a la tienda- ese bicho por fin te dejó venir a trabajar, dos semanas y no te paraste por aquí.<p>

- Si, pero ya estoy bien…-no le había dicho la verdad a Teté, le dije que tenía una infección por un bicho y que era algo contagioso, que no fuera a visitarme, que yo regresaría pronto, que ya tenía el medicamento y todo estaba bien- Hoy es la prueba de Tracey y las damas.

- Si, ya están los vestidos en una de las salas grandes para que se los prueben- yo había hecho todos los vestidos desde casa en esa semana.

-Te ves delgada jefa- ninguna de las pociones hizo efecto en mi, así que seguí regresando casi todo lo que comía, había bajado de peso en vez de ganar mas, eso hacía pasar por desapercibido de momento mi embarazo.

- Si, ahora no se como me quede el vestido- caminé la habitación con sillones y probadores y me enfundé el vestido coral. Me quedaba ligeramente más grande, había elegido uno ceñido al cuerpo hasta la mitad del muslo y luego mucho vuelo, con un escote muy simple al frente y realmente amplio en la espalda.

- Creo que te queda grande amiga- Tracey acababa de llegar seguida del resto de las damas.

-Bajaste de peso- Millie me abrazó con gusto, Rox me saludó con un beso en la mejilla igual que Astoria y Daphne ni siquiera me miró.

- Te ves muy linda- me dijo Astoria descolocándome por completo- te va genial el color y el diseño, es hermoso.

-¿Porque no se ponen los suyos?- volví al probador para ponerme mi ropa y salí cuando ya todas estaban cambiadas.

Astoria capturó mi vista inmediatamente, yo era muy orgullosa, pero si sabía reconocer cuando una mujer era mas guapa que yo y ella en ese tono de vestido y con su cabello rubio rizado, ojos azul oscuro y sus labios rosas y carnosos era la mas bella en ese cuarto, sabía porque Draco la había elegido…

-Les quedan genial- Tracey las miró emocionada.

- A mi no- saltó Daphne furiosa- me va grande- apuntó a su pecho donde la tela le iba floja, yo lo había hecho a propósito.

-No te preocupes eso se arregla fácil- me burlé y con la varita ajusté el vestido a sus senos.

Después Tracey se probó el vestido de novia, todas quedaron maravilladas, había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo detallado, yo era una diseñadora mas bien sencilla y elegante, pero ella había pedido un vestido mas vaporoso, la cosa es que era coqueto y divertido y sexy, así que todas lo alabaron, incluso yo quedé pasmada por mis habilidades.

-Es perfecto amiga- me dio un gran abrazo- todos lo son…

Se cambió y antes de irse me dio mi invitación, con dos boletos para llevar un acompañante…

* * *

><p>El día 22 de noviembre llegó mas rápido de lo que pensé, había estado preparando una poción esa semana, muy elaborada por cierto para disimular mi barriga que ya era bastante más notoria.<p>

Me miré de nuevo al espejo, y como cada día desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada acaricié mi vientre, me había imaginado varias veces que Draco llegaba y me abrazaba acariciando mi vientre también, pero sacudía esos pensamientos de mi mente rápidamente, no era algo que podía pasar…

El timbre de mi departamento sonó y cuando abrí un chico bastante guapo, de cabello castaño y mandíbula cuadrada me saludó con una sonrisa.

- Mujer, te ves hermosa- Josh era hermano de Tete y por años había estado tras de mi, pero éramos poco compatibles y yo estaba demasiado completa con Draco para que alguna vez algo pasara, pero ahora, hoy, no iría a la boda sola, no cuando ellos iban a estar ahí…

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo- lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla- corbata color coral, wow… donde la conseguiste?

-Teté la hizo, dijo que te gustaría…-asentí y regresé por la invitación que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Nos vamos? Es tarde- salimos del edificio hacia su automóvil.

Llegamos a la iglesia cuando ya estaban a punto de entrar.

- Soy una de las damas- miré a todas en la entrada ya listas- ¿Por qué no te adelantas y eliges un lugar cerca del altar?- sugerí y Josh entró en la iglesia como yo dije.

- Hola- abracé a Tracey- estas hermosa.

-Gracias! ponte en tu lugar ya- me dijo nerviosa, así que me paré junto a uno de los primos de Adrian y entramos a la iglesia de St Martin.

Llegamos hasta el altar y el obispo dijo algunas palabras antes de mandarnos a sentar.

-Ayúdame a acomodar el vestido- me pidió mi amiga y el resto se fue a sentar mientras yo le ayudaba a sentarse- gracias.

Busqué con la mirada a Josh y lo encontré a dos bancas, empecé a caminar hacia él, en la banca de atrás estaban Draco, Blaise y Theo, los tres me miraban caminar en su dirección, sé que creían que iba hacia ellos, pero me di vuelta en la banca anterior y me senté junto a Josh sin hacerles caso y con el corazón acelerado de saber que estaban cerca, pero no iba a ser tan fácil, esta vez no los perdonaría así de fácil…

* * *

><p>Bueno el nuevo cap por fin, gracias chicas por leer y a las nenas que se toman de tiempo de dejar reviews miles de gracias mas, para ustedes escribo este fic, especialmente a alexita malfoy que lo ha apoyado muchisimo!<p>

**Ok aquí una cosa se que el fic dice Pansy/Draco, pero aun no estoy segura de con quien de los tres se va a quedar Pansy, me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones que me dijeran con quien quieren que se kede! Porfa!**


	6. Pociones rotas, secretos al descubierto

Ah las fiestas… siempre son tan entretenidas, me encanta porque sobretodo unen a la gente, porque todos se ponen guapos y conocen gente nueva, te diviertes muchísimo, te tomas unas copas, bailas, comes rico, cantas… todas las fiestas son entretenidas… sin duda.

**Capitulo 5: Pociones rotas, secretos al descubierto.**

La misa no duró tanto, bendito Merlín, porque escuchar a alguien hablar por tanto tiempo no era lo mio, a mi me gustaba mas hablar, me tuve que levantar un par de veces para ayudar a Tracey con el vestido, y en todas esas veces ellos me siguieron con la mirada todo el tiempo, incluso podía sentir sus ojos clavándose en mi nuca desnuda debido al peinado alto que llevaba.

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo finalmente el párroco, todos aplaudieron.

- Vamos, esperemos afuera- jalé a Josh por la manga del saco para que se apresurara.

- ¿No te vas a tomar una foto con tu amiga?- preguntó mi pareja mientras aun lo llevaba a rastras hasta la salida.

-Uhm… si, pero esperemos afuera- no quería estar muy cerca de ellos.

No tardaron mucho en salir de la iglesia y empezar a tomar fotos y recibir abrazos.

-Quiero a los slytherin aquí- gritó Tracey llamándome con las manos, yo no me moví de mi lugar, pero ella siguió insistiendo, así que caminé con paso firme hacia ella y el resto de mis "amigos" que ya se acomodaban, me paré a un lado de Tracey y le di un abrazo, luego estaba Adrian y a su lado Draco junto a Theo y Daphne.

- Estas vestida de rosa- Blaise se colocó a un lado mio y me abrazó por la cintura- que linda te ves…

- Es coral- repliqué dándole un codazo disimulado para que me soltara-Millie, aquí ponte- la jalé entre Blaise y yo.

- ¿Estas enfadada?- preguntó cuando la foto pasó y todos nos movimos.

- ¿Por qué estaría enfadada?- le intenté sonreír pero solo salió una rara mueca-si tengo a los mejores amigos…

-Pansy…-empezó el, pero Millie lo interrumpió.

-Pansy!- Millie me jaló por el brazo hacia Dan.

-¿Qué pasa?-fue mi escape de Blaise.

-¿Tu sabes donde es la recepción?- me saludó Dan- Es que el Londres muggle no lo conozco tan bien.

- Si, claro que se-llamé a Josh con la mano a que se acercara- él es Josh- ambos lo saludaron- Millie y Dan.

-¿Entonces los seguimos?-preguntó Dan y yo asentí.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos al salón, he de confesar me quedé asombrada, el lugar lucía impresionante, Adrian tal vez no era un hombre atractivo, pero era inteligente como nadie, Ravenclaw claro, así que había hecho una fortuna con su cerebro y nuevos encantamientos para tratamientos médicos. Quería como loco a Tracey y estaba segura que no le había negado ni una sola petición para su boda…<p>

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos- una chica muy guapa nos recibió- Me permiten por favor sus invitaciones- le dimos las hojas bellamente decoradas- Por aquí por favor…- nos guio a través de las mesas redondas hasta la nuestra, afortunadamente muy cerca de la pista de baile-Disfruten la velada…

Me senté a un lado de Millie y los cuatro empezamos a platicar muy animadamente, el resto de los invitados iban ocupando las mesas vacías.

-Nos tocó la mejor mesa- alguien habló a mis espaldas y cuando me giré los vi a todos Draco y Astoria, Theo y Daphne y Blaise con una chica sumamente guapa que nunca había visto. Ahh eso era genial!-Anne ellos son Dan, Millie, Pansy y…-nos presentó Blaise con la chica.

-Josh-dijo mi pareja con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

-Josh…-todos lo miraban curiosos- ¿vienes con Pansy?- Draco se sentó junto a Dan con Astoria a un lado.

-Claro que viene conmigo! ¿Con quien más?-dije sin evitar la hostilidad en mi voz. Draco me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y tiene mucho que se conocen? –Esta vez fue Theo el que preguntó, lo fulmine con la mirada pero Josh apretó mi mano para tranquilizarme.

-Ahm… tendrá unos cuatro años que nos conocemos- pero eso no fue suficiente para Theo.

-Que raro nunca te ha mencionado- quería gritarle que dejara sus tonterías y cosas mucho peores, pero Josh con una ligera carcajada siguió el juego de mis amigos.

-Es que antes no había nada que contar...- respondió pícaro y Theo se vio sorprendido por aquella respuesta.

-¿O sea que ahora si?- Blaise también lo cuestiono, yo no quería armar un escándalo pero esto ya estaba pasando los límites.

-Bueno basta pobre hombre dejen de cuestionarlo- intervino Astoria aliviando el tenso ambiente que se había formado en pocos segundos.

-Si parece que esta en Azkaban- rio Millie- no te lo tomes personal es como su hermana menor, la cuidan mucho.

En ese momento Tracey y Adrian entraron al salón y todas las mesas se deshicieron en aplausos, así que el tema quedo olvidado…

* * *

><p>- Idiotas- le dije a Millie cuando estábamos en el tocador.<p>

-Cariño sabes como son, te encanta provocarlos- ella se estaba retocando el maquillaje frente al espejo- con cada chico que ha intentado algo contigo ha sido lo mismo.

-Desaparecieron tres meses, TRES!... y ahora resulta que les interesa mi vida.

-Pansy! -me tomo por los hombros exasperada- lo hacen porque te quieren, no seas tan dura con ellos, sal y diviértete, es una fiesta mujer.

-No sabes lo difícil que es esto Millie- quité sus manos de mis hombros- mejor voy afuera antes de que le hagan algo- caminé hacia la salida.

-Ah lo siento- choqué con Astoria cunda salí del sanitario- oh Pansy perdón, creo que esas margaritas ya me hicieron efecto- sonreí por cortesía- no te lo había dicho antes pero te vez guapísima- me rodeo con un brazo-¿como hiciste para tener ese abdomen tan plano?

-Una poción, pero es secreto- no le mentía me había pasado dos semanas preparando una poción para esconder la barriga de mi embarazo.

-Claro yo no le digo a nadie pero luego me la pasas- como si la necesitara- bueno tengo que entrar, ahorita nos vemos- sonreí de nuevo y me dirigí hacia la mesa.

-Ey, Millie me entretuvo- me senté junto a Josh que ya había entablado conversación con Anne.

-Está bien no te preocupes.

-Ya que ha pasado la exquisita cena, únanse con los novios al centro de la pista para darle ambiente a esta fiesta-habló por el micrófono el maestro de ceremonias.

-Bailemos- jalé a Josh a la pista.

Después de cuatro canciones seguidas decidí tomar un descanso, así que deje a Josh bailando con Astoria y regrese a la mesa, el único que estaba ahí era Theo.

-¿Señorita gusta algo de tomar?- ofreció el mesero.

-Un ruso negro- se adelanto a responder Theo.

-No, solo agua mineral- el mesero asintió y se retiro.

-Así que Josh no es lo único nuevo en ti- dijo Theo en forma de burla.

-No, ya no tomó, de los errores se aprende- Theo río.

-Parece que yo no aprendo- me enseño su copa, yo lo mire sin decir nada- sé que te sobran razones para estar enojada- se cambio de lugar al asiento que estaba a mi lado- pero es difícil… no se como actuar contigo en estos momentos-seguí con mi silencio- di algo no me gustas cuando no hablas.

-Una disculpa sería un buen inicio- le dije sin mirarlo, no podía resísteme a Theo.

-Claro! es lo mas obvio, debí pensarlo antes- el mesero lo interrumpió entregándome el agua mineral- lo siento mucho en verdad.

-¿El que?- lo mire con molestia.

-El no haberte dicho que Draco salía con Astoria, el haberte llevado hasta mi departamento, el no haber hablado contigo de lo que paso, de haberme desaparecido estos últimos meses de tu vida y eso último de verdad lo siento porque te extraño mucho- tonto Theo yo también lo había extrañado y el venia con sus palabras a arruinar mi actuación, tontas hormonas hasta sentía que iba a llorar.

-Así que tienes sentimientos… puedes decirlo una vez mas y bien fuerte

-Vamos no presiones sabes que no lo diré otra vez- entonces llegó Daphne a la mesa.

-Theo vamos a bailar.

-Lo siento estábamos a punto de pararnos a bailar- le dije con una sonrisa fingida y me llevé a Theo a la pista.

-¿O sea que me perdonas?- preguntó Theo con una sonrisa de lado.

-O sea que estás a prueba- si, lo había perdonado, soy débil, cuando se trata de ellos soy débil.

-Esto es injusto!- Blaise se había parado a un lado de nosotros- ¿a el si le hablas? Yo te dije que te veías linda de rosa.

-Esta/oy a prueba- dijimos al mismo tiempo Theo y yo.

-Exijo estar a prueba yo también- no pude evitar reírme.

-No creas que es tan fácil Blaisie- le dijo Theo.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Por el momento traer mis zapatos de piso no aguanto más los tacones -le dije lo mas seria que pude.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de comer pastel, Blaise me invitó de nuevo a la pista, pero recién habíamos empezado a bailar la canción cambió a una mas lenta, el me abrazó por la cintura y me pegó a su pecho…<p>

-No, no no- lo aparté con mis manos- no sabes donde puede haber un reportero, ya ves lo que pasó la vez anterior, tuvieron que pasar tres meses para calmar el escandalito- dije con fingida inocencia.

-Ambos sabemos que no fue para aplacar el escandalo, mujer lo que hiciste conmigo fue cruel...- hasta que él dijo esas palabras recordé que le había pedido que olvidara lo sucedido entre nosotros como si nada…

- Ok… creo que eso nos deja a mano-regresé a sus brazos para seguir bailando.

-¿Ves eso?- a unos metros de nosotros bailaban Josh y Anne muy cómodos en los brazos del otro- tu pareja se robó a la mía...

- Genial, así ya no me siento tan mal por haberlo descuidado casi toda la noche-acabando la canción regresamos a la mesa.

-¿Se dan cuenta que hace un año me estaba casando yo?- nos dijo Millie cuando nos sentamos con ella y Theo.

-Si, pero fue en diciembre amiga, el 23, lo recuerdo perfecto.

-Si que nuestra cena de Navidad fue en casa de Theo y nos quedamos todos dormidos en los sillones- se rio Blaise.

-O sea había dormido como 8 horas a lo mucho en esos tres días- me excusé.

-¿Este año en casa de quien cenarán?- preguntó Millie, porque cada año nosotros 4, "los huérfanos", Blaise, Draco Theo y yo teníamos nuestra cena en una casa diferente. El resto aun tenían a su familia, pero bueno, ellos eran mi familia a fin de cuentas.

-Que sea en mi casa- sugerí.

-No, mejor en la mía- ofreció Blaise- siempre que la cena es en tu casa, sabe a supermercado, se me antoja algo mas casero, Hilda (su ama de llaves) sabe cocinar muy bien.

-Yo se cocinar bien- dije ofendida- es solo que bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo y lo he tenido que comprar, pero SE cocinar-Theo rio.

- No, no sabes.

-Si lo se!- dije molesta- yo haré la cena este año y va a ser en mi casa y todo va a ser perfecto!- que equivocada estaba.

* * *

><p>Por fin la fiesta había llegado a su fin, yo salí feliz del lugar, con las cosas arregladas con 2 de mis mejores amigos, aun me faltaba uno, era el mas difícil, siempre lo había sido. Blaise me pasó a dejar a mi departamento porque Josh, bueno había sacado mejores planes con Anne.<p>

-Me tengo que ir, es genial que todo volvió a la normalidad- me besó en la mejilla y se alejó por el pasillo.

Me saqué el abrigo y recordé que Blaise había dejado su cartera en la bolsa, después se la daría, me quité los zapatos y me deshice el peinado entonces el timbre sonó.

-Tontuelo olvidaste la car…- abrí la puerta, pero no era Blaise el que estaba de pie frente a mi- Draco…

-¿Puedo pasar?- un muy ligero aroma a licor llegó con sus palabras.

-Si, si adelante- me hice a un lado para darle paso- No lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Uhm…- frunció el ceño- no se como empezar…

-¿Te quieres sentar?-sabía que diría que no, porque nunca le gustaba hablar de cosas serias sentado, pero yo tampoco sabía que decir.

-No… tu vestido es rosa, detestas el rosa…

-No es rosa, es coral- me encogí de hombros, mi estómago estaba hecho nudos.

-Bueno, el color que sea, te va bastante bien- dio dos pasos hacia mi.

-Draco es tarde, son casi las 5 de la mañana… ¿Qué pasa?- ahh que no se acercara mas… o si, mejor si.

- Aunque disfruté mucho la fiesta… bueno, no fue lo mismo sin ti- me extrañaba, claro estaba- estos meses en realidad no han sido lo mismo sin ti…- ahí venía… debía venir el "regresemos"- eres mi mejor amiga- auch- sé que todo esto con Astoria es difícil para ti, pero en verdad eres mi mejor amiga…- algo oprimió mi pecho y caminé hasta el balcón que estaba abierto, afuera llovía y una brisa helada se colaba entre las cortinas… él se paró a mi lado para ver llover- mi madre decía que las gotas de lluvia eran…

-Monedas del cielo- lo interrumpí- lo se, la escuché muchas veces decir eso…

-Has estado en cada momento de mi vida- me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, pero era diferente, era cariñoso, pero solo eso…- no quiero que sea de otra manera, te quiero y quiero que sigas siendo mi amiga- besó mi frente- algo se rompió dentro de mi y me sentía asfixiada, el vestido mucho mas ajustado y recordé que el efecto de la poción debía estar por terminar, debía sacar a Draco de ahí…

-Siempre seré tu amiga Draco, lo sabes- cerré las puertas del balcón- ahora, estoy cansada y…

-Lo se- sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas especiales y escasas- pero debía venir, no me gustó que bailaras con todos y no conmigo… ahora señorita, me voy, buenas noches- besó mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches- lo acompañé hasta la puerta. Me besó de nuevo en la mejilla y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Un mes se había pasado, mi vida había vuelto casi a la normalidad, casi, porque a diario tomaba poción para esconder mi barriga, pero los chicos habían vuelto a mi vida, así que el mes se pasó volando entré cafés, conciertos y mas quidditch.<p>

Pero esa noche, esa noche era la cena de navidad y yo y mi gran bocota me había metido en un gran problema, no sabía cocinar tan bien, lo aceptaba, mi cocina estaba hecha un asco, yo estaba hecha un asco y ya era tarde, ellos llegarían en cualquier momento.

-Maldita sea- ya era tarde debía tomar la poción, tenía el ultimo vaso en la barra, el timbre del horno sonó, el pavo debía estar listo, tomé con los guantes el molde, pero aun así estaba caliente y casi lo aventé a la barra, entonces fue cuando todo se puso feo, porque mi vaso con la poción terminó hecho añicos en el suelo al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba- no, no, no- debía pensar en algo ya… se había estropeado el ultimo vaso de poción!

Corrí hasta mi cuarto por la blusa mas holgada que tenía, mi barriga se disimulada, mas o menos… el timbre sonó de nuevo, arreglé mi cabello lo mejor que pude en 5 segundo y corrí a la puerta para abrir.

-¿Aun no incendias tu apartamento?- Theo entró con grandes cajas de regalos.

-No Theo!- cerré la puerta, se acercó a saludarme después de dejar los regalos bajo el árbol, me quiso abrazar y yo lo aparté.

- La pasta, se me va a quemar- me metí en la cocina y saqué la olla del fuego, sonó el timbre de nuevo.

-Yo abro, te ves agitada- agitada era poco, tendría un paro cardiaco, que estrés…

- Me ganaste- Blaise también trajo sus regalos y los unió al resto, los míos y los de Theo. Entonces entró a la cocina y se acercó a saludarme- Te ves muy apurada... ¿Te ayudo?

-Si, ya todo esta listo, pásalo a la mesa, por favor- le puse la guarnición en las manos para separarlo de mi. Solo me restaba la ensalada de manzana, que era el postre preferido de todos. El timbre sonó de nuevo, debía ser Draco.

Caminé con el platón de ensalada, esperando sentarme antes que todos, para que no notaran nada diferente, pero cuando me di la vuelta Draco ya estaba junto a mí y me estaba apretando en un abrazo que en principio fue cariñoso, después... después fue muy extraño

No se movió durante mucho tiempo, claro que sentía mi abdomen, Theo y Blaise después de un rato ya nos miraron raro.

-¿Qué hacen?-cuando Blaise habló Draco reaccionó, se separó y una de sus manos levantó mi blusa dejando al descubierto mi vientre redondo y abultado, entonces si hubo un largo, largo silencio…

* * *

><p>Ok, no tengo perdón, me tardé mucho!<p>

SE que tal vez piensen que los perdonó muy rápido, pero son su debilidad!Honestamente nadie podría resistirse a estos hombres!

Gracias a todas por leer este fic! mas aun a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar reviews, por cada review que dejan hacen a esta chika mas feliz y rápida para actualizar!

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap! Besos!


	7. Si lo saben ellosque lo sepa el mundo

**Será... un pequeño Slytherin**

Así que ahí tenía a esos tres mirándome con ojos tan grandes y fuera de sus órbitas, que en otras circunstancias me habría tirado al suelo a carcajearme, pero ahora solo me deleitaba en silencio con sus rostros tan sorprendidos, asustados, desconcertados… y mi cara, no imaginaba ni como debía verme en ese momento.

**Capitulo 6: Si lo saben ellos… que lo sepa el mundo**

-Draco!- tiré de mi blusa para volver a cubrirme, me costó trabajo sacar la tela de la mano de mi amigo.

-No estabas así hace dos días- dijo Draco aun sin salir del shock.

-Por favor, di que algún hechizo salió mal y tienes una sandía atravesada- dijo Blaise y todos lo miramos con cara de "no es momento para tus tonterías"

-No se pongan así, es solo un bebé- traté de tranquilizarlos.

-¿Solo un bebé?... es TU bebé y también es m…- Draco se interrumpió-Pansy creo que debemos hablar de esto en privado… no se ofendan chicos- me tomó por el brazo con la intención de llevarme hacia mi cuarto.

- No hay nada que NOSOTROS debamos hablar en privado- me quité su mano.

-¿Es mío?- preguntó Blaise poniéndose pálido, entonces los ojos de Draco lo fulminaron y a mí también.

-¿Por qué rayos piensa que es su hijo?- me habló de manera ruda y forzada, no le respondí, él molesto se sentó en el sillón y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes Pan?- Theo, como siempre era el más racional de todos.

-Cuatro meses…- respondí sin mirarlo… ¿el también estaría pensando que era suyo?

- Cuatro meses-Draco levantó el rostro- fue cuando lo de la revista, lo tuyo con Blaise… fue verdad lo que decía esa estúpida revista!

- ¿Entonces si es mío?-Blaise caminó hasta donde estaba yo y me tomó por los hombros…

-Blaise, no…- rodee la mesa para alejarme de los tres.

-¿No?- se quedó pensativo- entonces…- sus ojos se volvieron a abrir grandes cuando la idea llegó a su cabeza y su mirada fue de Theo a mi varias veces, entonces supe que Theo le había contado…

-¡¿Le dijiste?- le reclamé a Theo-¿Cómo pudiste?

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Draco nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. Nadie dijo nada, yo miré a Theodore con enojo.- ¿Qué rayos pasa, Pansy?

-Es hijo de Theo- murmuró Blaise bebiendo de un solo trago el vino de una de las copas que estaba en la mesa.

- ¿De Theo?- Draco me miró fúrico- ¿Es que te metiste con todos nosotros? Eres una…

-Ey!- Theo lo calló alzando la voz- ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir- lo vi, entonces sí, alterado.

- ¿Y si lo soy qué?... no te importa lo que haga yo con mi vida, porque "nosotros" no somos nada…- le dije molesta al rubio.

- Pues sí en este momento, ese bebé es mío…- camino hacia mí y yo retrocedí.

-No, yo no sé de quién es… y tampoco lo quiero saber- casi corrí hasta mi cuarto y me encerré con un sonoro portazo. Intentaron entrar, pero cerré con hechizos y no hubo forma de que me sacaran de ahí esa noche.

* * *

><p>He de confesar que a la mañana siguiente abrí la puerta casi con miedo de ver a los tres ahí con sus caras enojadas esperándome, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver el departamento desierto, con la cena aún sobre la mesa y los regalos sin abrir… con ayuda de la varita me deshice de toda la comida y me senté a la mesa…<p>

-Brrf- quería que mi cerebro se apagara, dejar de pensar, dejar de recordar sus caras de molestia y el rostro de Draco tan decepcionado.

Pensé que lo mejor sería despejar mi mente un rato y me di una ducha rápida para irme a la boutique, era Navidad y no se abría la tienda, pero diseñar un rato despejaría mi mente.

Volví a ese vestido de encajes color champagne que tanto trabajo me daba, coser todo a mano era _increíblemente_ entretenido, necesitaba de toda mi atención y solo por eso lo vendería _increíblemente_ caro.

Estaba tan concentrada que no escuché a Blaise aparecerse en el lugar hasta que estuvo frente a mi maniquí tapando la luz.

-Blaise…-murmuré sorprendida.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- jaló uno de los bancos hasta sentarse a un lado mío- ayer fue…

-Extraño e incómodo…- el asintió.

-Nunca te había imaginado así… embarazada-sacudió su cabeza como queriendo borrar algo de su mente-… no quise ponerte en esa situación… cuando dije lo de Theo…

-Sabía que Theo te diría, siempre se cuentan todo, hasta de qué color son sus mocos…

-Jajaja que asco, pero sí, creo que si se lo dije alguna vez…- rio nervioso…- ¿Puedo verte?-apuntó a mi vientre, que estaba cubierto con un abrigo por el frío que hacía, desabotoné el abrigo y lo abrí, la blusa que llevaba se ceñía a mi cuerpo, dejando ver la curva en mi barriga.

- No es como si fuera un tumor, no pongas esa cara…

-Jajaja, no es eso, es que, bueno pasé gran parte de la noche pensando…

-Que milagro!-me burlé, el me dio una mirada asesina.

- Es serio, como pocas veces lo soy… estuve pensando y… Pansy… me gustó la idea de… tener una familia contigo…-mi corazón dio un salto.

-Blaise…

-No, no te sientas presionada… solo quiero decir que yo haré lo que sea necesario para que tu y ese bebé estén bien hoy y siempre… solo digo que me quedaré a tu lado y te daré todo mi apoyo…- se rascó la cabeza y me sonrió amplio, yo lo abracé con fuerza.

-Gracias Blaise!

-Ahora, deja lo que estás haciendo y vamos a desayunar, estar trabajando en navidad es patético…- me levanté- el auto está afuera.

- ¿Y a donde vamos?- pregunté mientras salíamos de la tienda a la helada calle desierta- no creo que haya algún lugar abierto hoy…

- A desayunar te dije- me abrió la puerta y me subí.

-Sí, lo que pregunté fue a donde…- lo miré irritada.

-Solo dejate llevar mujer… ese bebé te pone mas neurótica de lo normal- le saqué la lengua y el arrancó.

No tardamos más de 15 minutos en llegar a una casa enorme, en realidad enorme, Blaise se detuvo en la reja de entrada y un hombre asomó por la caseta de vigilancia.

-Buen día señor Zabini, solo lo están esperando a usted- el hombre sacó su varita y con un hechizo la reja se empezó a abrir.

- Buen día, gracias

-¿Qué es este lugar?- había un largo camino empedrado hasta la puerta de entrada a la casa, enfrente había una fuente y muchos autos lujosos estacionados alrededor de esta.

- Una casa- me dijo Blaise como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, yo lo golpee en el brazo con fuerza, el paró el auto y bajó- Es la casa de mi jefe- me dijo cuando me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a salir.

- ¿Travis Kendrik?- íbamos caminando hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué otro?-me detuve en seco.

-No voy a entrar a casa de Travis Kendrik así- le mostré mis jeans y los zapatos deportivos.

-Pero así te ves hermosa- me abrazó por la cintura y me jaló hasta la puerta.

-No, estás loco, es el tipo más rico del mundo mágico, no entraré así y menos embarazada se darán cuenta!

- Es un simple desayuno, nadie viene con vestido largo, además nadie se va a dar cuenta, no te quites el abrigo y ya- estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrió y su mayordomo nos sonrió amplio.

-Sr Zabini, buen día, solo lo están esperando- entonces me miró con asombro y algo más.

- Gracias, ya sé que es tardísimo- Blaise me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia dentro de la casa.

-Blaise!- Travis apareció en la recepción con un elegante suéter, su perfecto bigote castaño y una amplia sonrisa- Feliz Navidad- lo abrazó con autentico cariño.

-Travis, ella es Pansy Parkinson- se apresuró a presentarme.

-Un gusto linda- le sonreí y él me dio un abrazo- Feliz Navidad, que bueno que viniste, pero vamos, solo los esperábamos para empezar el desayuno- entramos a un salón grande con una mesa larguisima en el centro, donde ya había mucha gente sentada, reconocí a los jugadores de los Magpies con sus familias.

-Ya sé que es tarde, pero ya saben, mujeres- dijo alto Blaise y me llevó de la mano hasta un par de asientos disponibles.

-Bueno- Travis levantó la voz- este ha sido otro gran año para nuestro equipo, todos son excelentes jugadores y es un deleite tenerlos en mi mesa conviviendo como lo que somos, una gran familia, muchas gracias y Feliz Navidad, ahora si a desayunar…

- No Gus, el tipo le jala la bolsa y yo me giro creyéndome un héroe a salvarla y ella ya lo había llenado de pústulas con un olor tan asqueroso, tuve que pagar una multa al Ministerio porque la vieron muggles y fue todo un show, nos detuvieron, nos quitaron las varitas como una semana, fue un caos, pero recuperó su bolsa, dime que mujer hace eso? Solo la mía- Blaise hablaba de mi con sus compañeros como si fuera la persona más maravillosa y eso me hacía sentir muy feliz, pero igual algo incomoda…

- Pues mas te vale portarte bien con ella, por todo lo que has dicho es un excelente partido…- Gus, grande como un toro me sonrió con todos los dientes- y además te pondrá en tu lugar si te pasas de soquete

-Pero claro que si, por eso al quiero tanto… ahorita regreso- Blaise dejó la mesa cuando Vidic lo llamó con la mano.

- Debe ser difícil para ti, no?- me preguntó Gus.

-¿El qué?

-Pues ambos son famosos, su vida intima es ventilada en cada revista, vi corazón de bruja hace unos meses, las fotos con Blaise- me revolví inquieta en mi asiento.

-Si algo así, dicen muchas mentiras…

-Me da gusto ver a mi amigo tan feliz, nunca había traído a una chica antes, debes ser muy especial para él…- me pasé una servilleta por la frente perlada en sudor, la casa estaba aclimatada y empezaba hacer calor, pero yo no quería quitarme el abrigo- hasta la forma en que te mira es diferente…

-Bueno, si nos queremos mucho, somos los mejores…

-¿Pansy Parkinson?- me interrumpió una chica más o menos de mi edad cuando pensaba decir "amigos"- Soy Ella Kendrick.

-La hija del señor Travis- la saludé de beso y Gus se unió a Blaise con el resto de los jugadores.

- Si, me da mucho gusto verte, me di una vuelta por tu boutique la semana anterior, pero me dijeron que debía tomar una cita y estas con agenda llena, me caso en marzo y no hay fechas disponibles hasta abril…- ¿Es que Tete estaba loca? ¿Cómo había dejado sin cita a la hija del hombre más rico del mundo?

- No te preocupes, ven mañana, yo te atiendo- volví a pasar la servilleta por mi frente- es que tu sabes los pedidos especiales, que son los que yo hago toman mucho más tiempo, pero haré todo para que tengas tu vestido.

-Gracias- se sentó junto a mi- y entonces era cierto lo de corazón de bruja?- apuntó a Blaise con la cabeza, yo estaba tan sofocada en el abrigo que no le hice mucho caso.

-Ahh… algo así- abrí los primeros dos botones.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves algo abrumada- me miró con preocupación-deberías sacarte el abrigo.

-No, estoy bien así.

-Bueno… que gran partido te has llevado, Blaise es WOW sin duda un gran hombre, simpático, muy guapo y tan lindo- ella se sonrojó luego de decir eso.

-Sí, el lo es- giré a mirarlo, se carcajeaba con sus amigos y me pareció la sonrisa más linda. Entonces el giró y todos también y nos descubrieron mirándolos.

- ¿Qué pasa señorita?- Blaise se acercó y besó mi frente con delicadeza, Ella nos miró con ternura e incluso un aww apenas audible salió de su boca antes de retirarse.

-No pasa nada, solo te estábamos mirando, creo que le gustas.

-¿Celosa?

-No sabes cuánto- rodé los ojos. Se sentó frente a mi.

- Pues aquí hay ya muchos celosos de mi- me reí- Estas toda rojita, así te ves más guapa- me acarició la mejilla

- Es que tengo calor- le dije recargando mi frente en la suya- quiero quitarme la ropa.

-Te puedo ayudar con eso y con mucho gusto- dijo pícaro, lo empujé suavemente- ya nos vamos si quieres.

-Me la estoy pasando muy bien, pero no aguanto el calor, me encanta que todos en este lugar me digan lo perfecto que eres y lo afortunada que soy- dije sarcástica y el levantó la barbilla orgulloso.

- Vamos entonces- fuimos hasta donde estaba Travis a despedirnos.

-¿Cómo, ya se van?- nos dio un abrazo mas- Gracias por venir y cuídame mucho a este muchacho, que juega mejor desde que sale contigo- asentí sin poder decir más y salimos hasta el carro.

- Blaise… - el iba cantando a todo pulmón- ¿Por qué todos creen que tenemos algo?-entonces se quedó callado un largo rato hasta que se estacionó frente a la boutique.

- Pan… hoy me gustó mucho que fueras conmigo, me gustó sentirte tan mía, se que hace rato te dije que no te presionaría… pero si quiero, quiero saber si es mi bebé- de nuevo empecé a sentir un calor bochornoso y me abrí el abrigo por completo- me gusta la idea de una familia contigo…

-Blaise habíamos hablado antes de esto- todo me temblaba, mi cabeza era una confusa maraña-… yo no quiero hacerlo, muchas cosas están pasando ahorita en mi vida, disfruto estar contigo, pero las cosas no pueden ser lo que tú quieres- y como quisiera que si pudiera ser todo así de fácil.

El asintió y algo serio bajó del carro y me abrió la puerta. Caminamos hasta la puerta de la boutique donde me abrazó con fuerza.

- Te quiero Pan, sabes que no me rindo fácil, yo lo seguiré intentando- besó mi mejilla casi en la comisura de los labios y se alejó a su auto- te veo en la semana y ciérrate ese abrigo que el aire esta helado- apreté contra mí la tela, afortunadamente no había nadie en la calle que pudiera haber visto mi panza, me metí en la boutique y seguí con el vestido que estaba trabajando…

* * *

><p>Dos días pasaron en completa calma, bueno, con mi trabajo habitual que era bastante entretenido. Como a penas estaba haciendo la poción cubría mi barriga con blusas y vestidos holgados. De los chicos no había tenido noticias aun…<p>

- Hola jefa- Tete se asomó en mi oficina- No tienes más citas hasta las 5, yo voy a ir por algo para comer, te traigo o vas a salir?

-No, no tengo ganas de salir con este frío, tráeme una baguette- me puse de pie para darle el dinero muggle- te espero en el estudio.

-Bueno, no tardo

Me senté frente a la mesa donde tenía varios bocetos y en una hoja en blanco empecé a trazar líneas, había estado pensando en Blaise, en todas las cosas lindas que dijo, en que me encantaría poder tomarle la palabra, hacer esta familia con él, porque si, ahora si empezaba a sentir algo de miedo y quería estar acompañada en cada momento de este bebé… cuando al fin puse atención en lo que dibujaba vi con pánico el pequeño mameluco que había trazado en la hoja.

-Ok, esta helando afuera- Tete entró en el estudio- lo bueno es que no hay gente en las tiendas y esto fue super rápido- reaccioné de una manera muy brusca arrugando la hoja para que Tete no viera el dibujo- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, ya tengo hambre, dame eso- agarré mi baguette de pollo.

-Por cierto, llegó Corazón de bruja- me dijo eso con un tono extraño y me dio la revista.

-Que hijos de…-estuve a punto de atragantarme con la comida, en la portada estaba un zoom horrible a mi barriga y después el beso que me había dado Blaise.

- Digo, se que eres mi jefa, no mi amiga, pero me hubiera gustado enterarme antes que todo el mundo…-todo el mundo, ahora todo mundo mágico lo sabía.

-Léelo- le pedí a Tete devolviéndole la revista del demonio.

- A pesar de que hace unos meses, el jugador estrella de los Magpies y la famosa diseñadora negaran rotundamente tener una relación, el pasado 25 de diciembre fueron captados en una actitud muy cariñosa en la entrada de "PP" la boutique de Pansy Parkinson. Pero lo que más nos sorprendió a todos fue la barriga de la diseñadora que muestra claramente su embarazo, todo apunta a que el bebé es de Blaise Zabini, así que como sabemos que Travis Kendrick el dueño del equipo da un desayuno a sus jugadores, nos fuimos a la casa del Sr Kendrick a buscar más información y Gustave Moreau, el guardián del equipo platicó con nosotros.

-Ayy no esto esta tan mal- Teté me miró con su cara de duende muy divertida, la fulminé con mis ojos verdes-sigue leyendo.

- "Ellos son una pareja perfecta, Blaise está muy enamorado, Pansy también y es una mujer hermosa, yo estoy muy feliz por ellos, no sé si Pansy este embarazada, pero sería algo maravilloso porque mi amigo esta mejor desde que esta con ella"- bufé, molesta incluso con Gus- En el próximo número tendremos más detalles y seguiremos esta linda historia con toda la información del bebé Zabini-Parkinson… es todo lo que dice.

-Si fue Parvati Patil la del artículo…- Teté asintió- Maldita infeliz, le voy a poner un par de cuernos y una cola a esa maldita…- la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Draco con rostro muy molesto entró.

-Sal de aquí- le dijo a Teté muy grosero.

- ¿Pero quien te- empezó ella, pero Draco la interrumpió

-Vete de aquí!-casi gritó, Teté me miró y yo asentí.

-Déjanos solos, por favor- ella se fue no sin antes asesinar a Draco mentalmente-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- Salgo a comer y me encuentro con Flint, me dice, "Eyy que Pansy y Blaise van a tener un bebé, me los saludas" y yo con mi cara de idiota y su esposa me enseña Corazón de bruja y ahí estas en primera plana, besándote con Blaise y enseñando tu barriga- nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

- A ver Draco, bájale a histeria, no es como que yo lo hubiera publicado y si así fuera tampoco es cosa que te importe- el se acercó a mi peligrosamente.

-Ese es mi bebé, ambos lo sabemos, soy yo con el que te acuestas cada semana, no ellos…

-Eso fue antes y de todas formas ya te dije que no sé de quién es y no quiero saberlo…- yo también me estaba enojando con su tonta actitud.

-Pero yo si- me tomó con fuerza de los brazos- No puedes andar por ahí diciendo que eres novia de Blaise y tampoco puedes decir que es su hijo-me apretó mas fuerte.

- Estas loco y estas lastimándome, suéltame- le exigí, pero no me hizo caso- ya te dije que no te importa que haga yo con mi vida, tu y yo no somos nada.

-Tú eres mía- me apretó mas, sus pupilas se habían dilatado tanto que sus ojos parecían negros y sentí miedo, así que saqué mi varita y apunté a su pecho.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes?- en la puerta, estaba un Theo muy enfadado y hasta ese momento caímos en cuenta de que estábamos a punto de hacernos daño en serio y que todo esto estaba muy mal.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, me tardé mucho, una disculpa, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejan sus hermosos reviews!<p> 


	8. Guerra fría

Estar peleando y gritando todo el tiempo es tan negativo para la salud, los niveles liberados de cortisol estresan tanto el cuerpo que solo puede ser perjudicial… Hay otras maneras de pelear por lo que uno quiere, diferentes a gritos y conjuros imperdonables… hay guerras más astutas, más diplomáticas… y en esas guerras, mis amigos, slyhterins claro, son expertos…

**Capítulo 7: Guerra fría**

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes?!- en la puerta, estaba un Theo muy enfadado y hasta ese momento caímos en cuenta de que estábamos a punto de hacernos daño en serio y que todo esto estaba muy mal.

Draco me miró con culpa y sin decir nada salió del lugar con rapidez, yo guardé mi varita en mi abrigo y miré a Theo con incomodidad…

- ¿Leíste Corazón de bruja tu también?- me senté.

- No lo leí, pero vi las fotos y pensé que Draco no lo tomaría nada bien- el se sentó frente a mi- Eres increíblemente descuidada… y Blaise, estas jugando con él...

-No es cierto, yo no estoy jugando con el…- nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos- todo era mas fácil antes…-hice un puchero- cuando estábamos en Hogwarts todo era mejor…

-¿Qué te quejas?- me aventó a la frente la hoja que yo había arrugado-Eres la misma niña dramática, caprichosa y mimada que quiere que todos hagan lo que di…- le tapé la boca con mi mano para callarlo, pero el sacó la lengua y dejó mi mano llena de baba.

-Iugg Theodore- me limpié en su abrigo- si viniste a molestarme ya puedes irte, demasiado he tenido por el día de hoy- el se rió.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo que te anime?- asentí con un intento de sonrisa- Que ahora puedes atribuir tus kilos de mas a tu embarazo y nadie dirá que estas gorda- abrí los ojos grandes y mi boca ofendida. Gorda! Me había dicho gorda! ¿Cómo era eso mejor?

-Vete de aquí Theodore- casi grité y el soltó una carcajada fuerte de esas que ya extrañaba.

-Solo bromeo- rodeó la mesa- No estas gorda, nunca lo has estado eres perfecta así- quiso abrazarme pero yo lo aparté aun "enojada"- además te voy a decir justo ahora algo que siempre he pensado pero no te quería decir porque eres una ególatra… pero es la verdad- capturó mi atención- Creo que tienes los ojos mas lindos que he visto en mi vida, ese tono tan verde es casi irreal… el tío Lucius nos regaló a los cuatro piedras de zircón verde una navidad… justo del color de tus ojos, Draco y Blaise en menos de un mes las habían perdido, yo aun las tengo…- le sonreí con la misma dulzura que el me hablaba- Tengo tus ojos en mi caja fuerte…

- No me acuerdo de esas piedras…- que gran regalo de la vida era Theo para mí- pero lo que acabas de decirme…- lo abracé con fuerza- Estas medio loco…

- ¿Qué hacías antes de todo el show?

-Dibujaba- tomé la hoja arrugada y la arrojé a la basura- pero ya no quiero… tengo que terminar con ese vestido- apunté al modelo champagne de encaje- hablando de ojos, es el que combina con los tuyos, el que te recomendé cuando te ibas a casar con Blaise- ahora el me miró mal, pero solo por un momento.

-Te ayudo- jaló el maniquí hasta nosotros.

-Jajajaja- me burlé de él- esto se cose a MANO, porque todo tiene que ser perfecto, no puedes ayudarme Theo, no sabes…

- ¿Con quien crees que hablas?- se ofendió- No soy el holgazán de Blaise, ni el estirado de Draco, se como manejar un hilo y una aguja.

-Pago por ver- seguí burlándome ¿Theo cosiendo? ¿En serio? ¿En que bizarro mundo paralelo? No era posible!

-Te tocará pagar la cena el viernes de la siguiente semana- le ofrecí mi mano y cerramos el trato.

Tomó hilo y aguja y asombrosamente empezó a zurcir el encaje a la fina tela.

-Theo así no- lo regañé- mas cerrado, así te va a quedar fruncido… Theodore te vas chueco, no puede quedar mal.

-Bueno, pero te dije que sabía coser y ya lo estoy haciendo, gané

-No vale así, tenías que hacerlo bien… yo te gané

-Nunca dijiste que tenía que ser perfecto, solo que tenía que coserse.

-Perdiste Theo!

-Pero si ya hasta me sale mejor, solo fue el inicio porque no me había acomodado- rodé los ojos… bueno al menos si había mejorado mucho mi día.

-Theo…- el levantó la vista de la tela…-¿No me preguntarás nada?- me miró pensativo-… ya sabes del bebé…

-No…- volvió a coser- Pan…- Theo volvió a hablar después de un rato- ¿Qué pasa con Blaise?

- No lo se Theo… el, bueno… quiere que hagamos una familia y suena genial, pero…- me mordí el labio

-Draco- dijo serio- pero Draco- asentí, el dejó por fin la aguja y se levantó- Se ha portado como un idiota, es mi amigo, mi hermano, lo sabes, pero ya te dije, no es el hombre para ti… Blaise en cambio- dijo en un tono extraño- creo que viene perfecto para ti ahora…

-Es que también hay otras cosas… sabes como es él… mujeriego y así…

-Bueno eso se puede…

-Jefa- Tete asomó la cabeza por la puerta- hay un problemita aquí afuera.

Agradecí la interrupción mentalmente y salí hacia la tienda que estaba hasta el tope de reporteros, las clientas muggles veían con curiosidad a la gente de extraños atuendos.

-Tengo que sacarlos de aquí- le dije a Theo- están asustando a mis clientas.

-Yo me encargo- levantó la voz- Pansy dará una entrevista a todos la siguiente semana, pero ahora salgan de aquí, en mi oficina se arreglarán todas las citas- Theo me dio un abrazo antes de irse seguido por los reporteros.

-El es como un caramelo- me dijo Tete sobresaltándome.

-Lo es… es grandioso…

-Cuéntame todo, jefa!- Tete me abrazó efusiva- que gusto me da…-acarició mi vientre

* * *

><p>Theo siempre ha sido el mas sensato… y después de pensarlo mucho y como estaban las cosas… bueno tal vez hablar con Blaise e intentar algo sería lo ideal… tal vez solo dejarme querer era lo mejor… así que cuando cerramos la tienda me aparecí en casa de Blaise… que error.<p>

Aparecí en el recibidor y en el arco que daba hacia la sala estaba parado Draco Malfoy que se giró al oír el plop

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó en voz baja.

-Vine a hablar con Blaise- le respondí también en un susurro sin saber bien porque.

-Está ocupado- me dijo apuntando a la sala, asomé la cabeza y miré con mucha incomodidad que mi amigo estaba sentado en su sillón de piel, de espaldas a mi muy acaramelado con una despampanante morena- Íbamos a ir por una copa, hablar ciertos asuntos, pero… le salieron planes mejores.

- Que idiota- me dije, por pensar que tal vez Blaise era buena idea, Draco, claro, noto la decepción en mi mirada. Me tomó por el brazo y desaparecimos de la casa de Blaise hasta el parque que estaba frente a mi edificio.

-¿Esta todo bien?- se sentó en una de las bancas.

-No creo, lo de la mañana fue, he de decir, lo más atemorizante de mi vida- me senté junto a él, se veía un poco nervioso- y yo le temo a muy pocas cosas…

- Tu eres una llorona miedosa, pero en la mañana… me salí de control… nunca te haría daño, lo sabes- hablo con su típico tono frío, levanté una ceja- no ESE tipo de daño, algo físico…

- Draco… cállate- me molesté, el se puso de pie, odiaba hablar cosas importantes sentado - ¿Sabes que pasa? Te pusiste loco cuando viste esa foto con Blaise… si no me quieres contigo… no debería enfadarte que le diera la oportunidad a alguien mas…

-¿Qué no me enfade?- se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado- Mujer… ese es mi hijo, ambos lo sabemos… y ¿Blaise? ¿De verdad Blaise?

-Pues quien sea Draco… es MI decisión…

-Te quiero Pan, lo sabes, no quiero que tomes una mala decisión solo porque crees que estas sola…- me acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja-… en navidad… todo se salió de control… detesté saber que tu te habías involucrado con ellos… ambos… ambos Pan!

- Solo pasó- me sentí realmente avergonzada- No quiero hablar mas de eso Draco… tu quieres a Astoria… ¿ya pensaste como se va a tomar ella todo esto?... Fue un día muy largo…

-Aun tenemos que hablar de esto…- se sentó un poco mas calmado.

-Si, pero no hoy… en la semana nos vemos… piensa bien todo… no solo te pongas loco porque crees que soy de tu propiedad y te enfada que alguien mas tomé tu juguete aunque ya no lo quieras…- me levanté

-Pan…

-Nos vemos luego Draco- lo besé en la mejilla y crucé la calle hacia mi edificio.

* * *

><p>Por fin después de un largo día llegué a mi departamento había un montón de cartas sobre la mesita de centro. Las tomé, tres de ellas eran de mi ginecólogo, abrí la primera.<p>

"_Señora Parkinson- me lleva, odio esa palabra- solo para notificarle que se han presentado al menos cuatro personas preguntando sobre su embarazo y el señor Malfoy quería saber explícitamente si él es el padre. Yo le aseguro que todo esta bajo confidencialidad, pero tal vez usted debería tomar precauciones también…"_

Abrí la siguiente

"_Señora Parkinson, esta vez se ha presentado el señor Zabini con la misma pregunta, le suplico que aclare sus asuntos porque mi consultorio es un caos"_

La última

"_Señora Parkinson- carajo- el señor Malfoy se ha presentado de nuevo en mi consultorio y me ha amenazado, me temo que si usted no soluciona esto me veré en la necesidad de dejar de ser su médico y notificar a las autoridades sobre lo que dijo el señor Malfoy" _

-Argggg- tomé el pergamino y empecé a escribir.

"_Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente, ven a mi departamento lo mas rápido que puedas"_

Y mandé tres cartas con el mismo mensaje.

* * *

><p>-Solo quiero que las cosas quedaran claras de una buena vez, yo no estoy con ninguno de ustedes, no me interesa saber si mi hijo es de Draco o de Blaise y quiero que respeten eso… se los digo ahora, en su cara, dejen de presionar…<p>

- Pan, ya te dije que de todas formas yo voy a estar contigo en cada momento…- dijo Blaise.

- En serio Blaise… ¿Tú? Eres el menos indicado para esto, te metes con la primera falda que se cruza en tu camino- el rubio hablaba tan tranquilo que parecía que no estaban discutiendo.

- Mira quien lo dice…- se defendió el susodicho un poco más alterado- Y además por si se te olvida… estas con Astoria…

- Todos sabemos aquí, que ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente bueno- Theo tan tranquilo como siempre, "alegaba" desde un sillón cómodamente sentado.

- Ya basta!- gritó al fin Pansy levantándose del sillón donde estaba de forma brusca- ya cállense!...

- Pansy, nena, siéntate, tu tranquilízate- Blaise se acercó a ella y la jaló de la muñeca para que volviera a sentarse.

- No Blaise!- se safó de su agarre- Ya estoy harta!

- Es algo que tenemos que aclarar ya Pansy- dijo Theo.

-No! No quiero, ya me harté de sus escenas, sus peleas y sus llamadas, incluso acosan a mi doctor, me dijo que…

-Si dijeras quien es, todo esto acabaría- la interrumpió Draco con su típica voz fría.

- Nadie, no es nadie- gritó furiosa- ninguno de los tres, NINGUNO!- caminó hasta la puerta del departamento y la abrió- Ahora váyanse!

- Pero, no puedes solo…- empezó Blaise.

- No, no hay pero, este bebé es MIO, mi hijo-apuntó a su pequeña barriga-MIO, yo… solita lo hice, si, yo SOLA, así que es MI hijo, de ninguno de ustedes.

- Déjate de tonterías, uno de nosotros es el padre y tendrás que decirnos quien- Draco levantó la voz molesto.

-Fuera!-gritó fulminándolo con sus ojos verdes- todos fuera!- pasaron unos segundo para que Theo saliera, luego le siguió Blaise y al final Draco.

-En algún momento, lo sabremos- y salió tan enojado como nunca en su vida lo había visto.

* * *

><p>Con eso había logrado un gran avance… entendieron que no lograrían nada gritando así que las peleas y las presiones habían disminuido, pero había empezado una guerra mas… una guerra fría… en la que Draco y Blaise nunca se dejarían ganar…<p>

-Mira lo que te traje- Draco entró al departamento el miércoles de la siguiente semana seguido por un par de trabajadores con enormes cajas de cartón.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ya se pueden retirar- los trabajadores salieron y con un toque de la varita una gigante cuna blanca se armó en medio de la sala

-Esta hermoso Draco…- miré encantada los detalles tallados en la madera.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar- un toque más y el cambiador quedó a un lado de la cuna.

-Gracias- lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla…

-¿Y eso?- apuntó al sillón donde había muchas bolsas.

- Las trajo Blaise ayer en la noche- Draco torció el gesto y abrió una de las bolsas sacó un par de calcetines pequeños, camisetas y pañales también.

Sonó el timbre y cuando fui a abrir me encontré con Millie y Tracey que solo verme se aventaron sobre mí para abrazarme.

-No lo puedo creer! Que emoción cuando lo leí cariño- Millie acarició mi barriga que ya estaba más notoria, había desistido de hacer más poción.

-Porque no nos dijiste!- se quejó Tracey, habían llegado también con regalos.

- Draco, no esperaba verte aquí- Millie lo saludó mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Pues solo vine a dejar algo- besó a Tracey en la mejilla- pero ya me voy, así que hola y adiós.

-Gracias Draco- lo acompañé a la puerta, el besó mi frente.

-Desayunemos mañana- me ofreció.

- Theo esta ayudándome a buscar una casa e iremos mañana, pero puedes alcanzarnos y comemos juntos- asintió y se fue.

- Amiga que emoción- me volvió a abrazar Tracey- yo ya le estoy poniendo empeño para hacer uno- todas reímos.

-Mira que sacrificada- dijo Millie y reímos de nuevo.

-Ya ves como soy de buena, jajaja… pongo agua para platicar a gusto- se ofreció Tracey y Millie y yo nos sentamos en mi sala, mientras ella iba a la cocina.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- me dijo seria.

-No se de que hablas- me hice la desentendida

-Cariño, de tonta no tienes ni un pelo- estaba muy seria- ¿Qué carajos hacía Draco aquí?

-Millie!- levanté una ceja, esperando que entendiera el tono de "no te metas en eso"

-Es que lo cabeza dura, caprichosa, no se te quitará nunca?- tenía el cejo fruncido- Tiene novia te lo recuerdo, que por lo que yo sé, quiere… y mucho.

-Lo sé- me encogí de hombros- no pasa nada solo…

-¿Draco es el papá verdad?

-Yo… no estoy segura

-¿Blaise sabe eso?- cada vez me miraba más decepcionada.

-Lo que dice esa tonta revista son solo patrañas, lo sabes… yo no tengo nada con Blaise- Tracey llegó con los tés.

-¿Entonces de quién es?- preguntó más relajada que Millie.

-No lo sé…-me sentí avergonzada.

-Bueno, no te preocupes amiga, no tienes que decirnos, igual lo vamos a querer un montón- Tracey me sonrió y Millicent pareció suavizarse…

-Bueno y ya pensaste que nombre le vas a poner?- negué

-Denme opciones…

* * *

><p>Ok, cien mil años, cuanto lo siento! Además esta cortito :( pero espero les haya gustado. La buena noticia es que ya estoy a una semana de salir de vacaiones y podré actualizar mas rápido. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron reviews!<p>

Y si, denme opciones de nombres de niño y niña, porfa!


End file.
